


Sapphire and Peridot

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rimming, Songfic, descriptions of abuse, recovery from abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis is the lead singer of the Glaives and Noct comes to the club every night he sings, until he gathers the courage to approach the tall green-eyed man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this particular fic has been sitting in my laptop, it was cathartic to write as I have experienced what Noct went through, I have watered it down, but it still felt good to get it out, I understand if people don't wish to read it as it may trigger some people, but I hope you give it a chance

 

  He entered the dark interior of the club early that evening and made his way to the small dressing room at the back, politely nodding his head at the bartender as he went past, weaving through the tables.  He liked this place, small, intimate, eclectic patrons, rather classy and it suited his needs.  They allowed him to sing whatever he wanted, especially now that the regular crowd seemed to appreciate his choices.  He was quite eccentric in his picks for his sets the three nights he sang here each week, each song choice being one that spoke to something in him.  He thought that if it resonated with him, surely it would with the crowd too, and it had.  He had decided early on to discard the selections that the manager had unenthusiastically thrown his way when they had asked him to become a regular several months prior; they were boring, mediocre and rather stale.  He’d come for an open mike night and apparently the crowd had liked his voice.  Warm caramel was one description.  He could live with that.  He’d shrugged nonchalantly when he agreed to their terms, he wasn’t in it for money.  He could live comfortably on the trust fund his parents had provided for him for the rest of his life if he chose to do so, but singing was an outlet, it gave him a way to belt out his inner turmoil, or let off steam, or lament his lack of love life lately.  He was so controlled in all other aspects of his life that he had a need to let loose and this was much better than acquiring a drug or alcohol habit.  Not that he didn’t indulge in the odd glass of merlot, the occasional scotch from time to time, but he just wasn’t the type to relinquish control in that way.  When he was here, up on stage, he had control of what emotions he displayed, all raw in their own way, be it unrestrained joy, pain, anger, unresolved lust…he could take his pick.  No-one here had much of an idea about the rest of his life and he preferred it that way, he was private that way.  The only time he was exposed was on stage with the spotlight on him, but the clientele didn’t know that.  They thought he was just some singer that the club had picked up.

  He usually had a bit of a theme for each night, a feeling that he felt the desire to express and get out of his system.  Sometimes, like tonight, he would just pick whatever felt good to sing.  The little band that accompanied him were excellent and had adapted to his choices, he generally gave them a set list a day or two in advance to make sure they knew what he wanted, but he was gratified to find they were so accommodating and flexible.  Some of them he’d known for quite a while, Crowe who played bass and Libertus on drums.  Luche and Pelna had become good friends since they’d been playing and the whole band spent quite a bit of time together.

  Sitting at the dressing table in his cramped little room he glanced at the list for tonight:

  _Sweet about me._

_Dancin’ on my own._

_Bed of Roses._

_Set fire to the Rain._

_Welcome to the Black Parade._

_Calling for Rain._

_Numb._

_With or Without You._

_Creep._

_Sex on Fire._

_Somebody to Love._

_When Doves Cry._

_Bitter Sweet Symphony._

_One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer._

  He smiled to himself at his choices; definitely a mixed bag.  Placing the piece of paper down he turned his attention to his reflection in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, deciding to sweep it up and back tonight, frowning at the one lock of hair that just wouldn’t do as he wished.  He pushed his glasses up his nose and tilted his face back and forth, sharp green eyes appraising himself, nothing special, he thought, but the female patrons seemed to think he was acceptable eye candy if the amount of slips of paper with scrawled phone numbers were any indication.  It was flattering, however misguided their attempts might be.  If they had been dark haired, mysterious and male, that would possibly be different, he smirked to himself, that was very much his type, like a certain man who often sat in the far corner booth, hidden in the shadows and gone before he emerged from his dressing room after his time on stage.  So far, no such luck.  Only women had approached and been denied.  Politely.

  Standing he smoothed down the black open vest with its subtle embroidery over his deep burgundy silk shirt, settled the belt around his slim hips grimacing at the need for it.  No matter what pants or jeans he wore, he needed the belt.  He fingered at the top button of his shirt and flicked it open, exposing the little black pearl carved into a skull on the fine silver chain that nestled under his throat.  He checked the clock, ten minutes until he was due on, time to confer with the band.  Grabbing a water bottle he headed backstage to find them all tuning and chattering amongst themselves. 

  He peeked around the curtain and was pleased, almost a full house this evening, plenty of regular faces and a smattering of new.  That was always welcome, especially for the manager, Cor Leonis, he liked it when new patrons decided to frequent his little club on the East Side of the Crown City.  Nyx Ulric was on door duty tonight and he waved when the man noticed him receiving a nod as the doorman let a few giggling women through the archway.  Looking to the corner booth he noted that Mr Dark and Mysterious was in place, nursing what looked like a glass of scotch, neat.  When he was on stage with the spotlights up he couldn’t discern a great deal about any of the crowd, so he’d taken to sneaking a little peek before he took to the mike. 

  ‘ _Damn’,_ he thought, the man had a friend with him this evening, a spiky golden-haired man plonking himself beside the other.  Not that he had a chance with said Mr Dark and Mysterious, he was very, very fine indeed, but he did like to dream a little.  He wondered if his companion was friend or boyfriend.  It was not likely he would ever know and he tried to push the thoughts aside.

  Libertus, the band’s drummer, tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at his wrist, “time to go on, the house lights are going down.”  He nodded and grinned, making his way to the darkened stage.  He gripped the microphone stand in his hands and waited for the spotlights to come up as the other four band members took their places, bass, lead, keyboards and drums.

  Cor stood up in front of them and a single light hit him, keeping the band in darkness for a moment while he announced them.  “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, for tonight’s entertainment we have our in-house band, the Glaives, please give them a warm welcome and enjoy your night,” Cor rasped into the mike and the light dropped as he stepped down from the stage. 

  Libertus started a shuffling bluesy beat on drums and Crowe joined him on bass as the lights came up and illuminated them all.  Ignis grinned at the band and launched into Sweet About Me, his deep voice giving the song a harder edge than the original, turning it into something even more sultry and suggestive.  He didn’t bother with much in the way of theatrics when he was on stage singing, he preferred his voice to do the work, no jazz hands here, instead, relaxed behind the microphone stand pouring it all out.  He would sometimes remove the mike from the stand and move around the stage a little, close his eyes to the crowd when he was really getting into it, but other than that he pretty much stayed where he was in the main spot light.

  The crowd were getting into it.  He moved into the second verse.

  “Tell you something that I've found That the world's a better place When it's upside down, boy

If there's lessons to be learned I'd rather get my jamming words in first,

so When you’re playing with desire Don't come running to my place When it burns like fire, boy

Sweet about me Nothing sweet about me, yeah

Sweet about me Nothing sweet about me, yeah.”

  He lost himself in the music, the lyrics, giving his all, just as he did each and every time he sang.  When he sang out the last notes and the song finished they received rousing applause, he quirked a smile at the patrons below before the next started.  By the time they got through Calling for Rain he was sweating from the lights and very ready to take a ten-minute break, the Galahdian favourite getting more than a few regulars on their feet and singing along.

  He stepped down from the stage and made his way over to Cor at the bar, deciding something a little stronger was needed tonight and took a leaf out of Mr. Dark and Mysterious’ book, ordering a neat scotch.  Sipping it slowly he glanced around the room, making sure not to stare at the object of his desire in the corner.  Surreptitiously, he flicked his gaze over the dark-haired man and could see his features a little more clearly from the bar instead of stage.  His opinion definitely didn’t change, he was rather gorgeous, fine features, pale skin, dark brows, intense eyes, the colour of which he couldn’t make out in the dim light and very luscious lips, the type of lips that needed to be kissed and often.

  He was still thinking about those lips when he was singing Sex on Fire, his voice taking on a low husky growl.

  “Soft lips are open Them knuckles are pale

Feels like you're dying You're dying

You Your sex is on fire.” 

  He pinned his green eyes on the man who seemed fixated by the words, the blatant suggestiveness of what Ignis was singing and he swore he could see a flush on the man’s cheeks.  He gripped the microphone stand harder in his fists and leaned into it, keeping his eyes locked on the gorgeous creature in the back corner.

  “Hot as a fever Rattle of bones I could just taste it Taste it

But it's not forever But it's just tonight.”

  ‘ _Oh, I would definitely take tonight, if you’d let me,’_ he was thinking as he growled the lyrics out.  He just couldn’t help himself, the combination of singing, the scotch and the deliciousness of the man was conspiring to rattle his composure.  He was hard in his jeans, rocking his hips forward just a little as he sang, wishing he could take him home and savour every inch of him.  A man he didn’t know.  He couldn’t gauge any other reaction from him at this distance, after that initial flush of cheeks, but he wasn’t looking away. 

  By the time he got to When Doves Cry, he was almost regretting the song choices for tonight.  He just couldn’t seem to stop watching the man in the corner and he was so aroused he knew he would have to tend to himself when he got home.

  “Touch if you will my stomach

Feel how it trembles inside

You've got the butterflies all tied up

Don't make me chase you

Even doves have pride.”

  He touched his own stomach as he sang the words and could feel the flush on his own cheeks, the crowd singing along with him, getting as lost in the music as he was.  He’d captured them all, but he only wished to capture one man.  There were whistles and cheers from the patrons as they finished up When Doves Cry, chasing down the last of his scotch with some water to try to give himself a moment before they launched into the last two songs.  He had them all in the palm of his hand when the band struck up the cords for their last number, one that most people knew and would shout along to, yelling out the refrain of _One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer_ and almost drowning out the band.  Cor would be pleased, very pleased.  A song like that inevitably had the clientele clamouring at the bar for more drinks.  It ended the Glaives’ set on a high note, something he had learned was an excellent way to finish up.

  The applause from the relatively small crowd was deafening and he waited for it to die down a moment before he removed the mike from the stand and decided to introduce the whole band properly, it wasn’t something he normally did, but tonight he felt a need to.

  “Thank you everyone, can I get a round of applause for Libertus on drums, Crowe on Bass, Pelna on keyboards, Luche on lead guitar,” he said and gestured to them all in turn, smiling broadly at the response.  “And I am Ingis,” he added taking a little bow.  “Goodnight.”  He replaced the mike and sauntered off stage with the rest of the Glaives.

  “You were on fire tonight, Iggy,” Crowe said as she snapped the case shut that held her precious bass.

  He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “I think we were all excellent tonight.”

  “Coming for a drink?” Pelna asked as he folded an electrical cord and stashed it in a bag behind stage. 

  “Maybe one,” Ignis said, he’d only had the one scotch while they performed and a second wouldn’t tip him over the limit to drive.  “Let me just freshen up and I’ll meet you out there,” he said as he headed to the dressing room to fetch his jacket, wallet, phone and keys taking just a moment to wipe down his face and comb his hair back again.  It was rather dishevelled after the performance.

  He made his way back to the bar and settled in beside Luche and Libertus, signalling Cor for another scotch before he allowed himself to glance around the room, hoping, but not expecting, the dark-haired man would still be there.  Maybe he could find a way to strike up a conversation.  He sighed a little to himself when he noted the man’s absence, the only person in the booth was the blond that he’d been sitting with.  _Oh well_ , he thought as he turned back to the bar and started chatting with the other band members.  Cor passed him a few slips of paper, Ignis glancing only long enough to note they were all female names, but as the women who had given them to the manager were most likely still here, he tucked them into his pocket.  He’d dispose of them later. 

  “How come it’s always the lead singer who gets the chicks?” Libertus moaned.

  “Oh, come now, it’s not as if I am ever going to take them up on it, said ‘chicks’ not being my thing,” Ignis chuckled.

  “And just what is your ‘thing’?” asked a deep voice behind him.  Ignis spun on his stool and was suddenly face to face with the man from the booth.  _Oh, blue eyes, very pretty blue eyes_.  He roved his gaze over the svelte man, noting the slightly cheeky grin that sent his stomach into a series of somersaults, raven hair settled around his face and Ignis had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked.  He was shorter, but only by a few inches, and Ignis was fine with that, more than fine.  The way he was being openly appraised brought a pleasant pink highlight to his cheeks and Ignis raised a brow at him, watching the tip of his tongue trace a path over his top lip.

  He took a chance, “you just might be.”  And noted the darkening of his pupils.  He heard Crowe snigger and flashed her a warning glare.  Luche not so subtly moved around to where Crowe was, vacating the stool beside Ignis and leaving room for the man to take his place if he wished.  And it seemed he did, sitting down and turning to Ignis.  “Would you care for a drink?” he asked, gesturing to his own glass.

  “Sure, why not,” he said with a little quirk of his lips that Ignis couldn’t help but appreciate.

  “Scotch ok?”  The man nodded and Ignis twisted his head back the bar, “Cor, another McCaelum’s, if you would be so kind?”

  “Good choice,” the man said and Ignis felt himself drawn in by those blue eyes.  “Name’s Noctis, by the way, Noctis Caelum.” 

  Ignis looked at his glass and then back to Noctis.

  “My family own the distillery, they tacked the Mc on to make it sound more authentic,” Noctis explained and Ignis smirked.

  “Good choice indeed then,” and his stomach did another delicious little flip when Noctis chuckled.  “I am Ignis Scientia, very pleased to meet you,” he said extending his hand.  Noctis took it and gave it a firm shake, sending a tingle through his palm.   _I am so gone_. 

  “Likewise, Ignis,” and my, didn’t his name sound lovely coming from those lips, “nice to put a name to the voice that I’ve been listening to the last few weeks.  You’re really good.”

  “Why, thank you, I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it,” he licked his lips, suddenly feeling tongue-tied around this gorgeous creature.  Normally he was fairly self-assured, calm, collected, but this man, Noctis, had his system heading into overdrive.

  “Gotta say, wasn’t expecting that accent of yours.”

  “Oh?”  And Ignis mentally kicked himself for not being able to think or speak.

  “Mmm, it doesn’t come out when you sing,” Noctis leaned in conspiratorially, “it’s sexy.”  Ignis flushed at his admission, Noctis quirked his lips again noting the sudden redness to his features.  His arousal was returning rather alarmingly quickly, crossing his long legs to try and hide it.

  “Sexy?”  No-one had told him that before and he found it baffling.

  “Uh huh, sexy, cultured, smooth,” he leaned in again, “sexy.”  The tables had definitely turned in this conversation.

  “Flattery will get you everywhere,” Ignis quipped, trying to switch things around again and regain some equilibrium.

  “Oh, I hope so…” Noctis replied, sipping his drink and keeping his eyes fixed on a flustered Ignis.  “Can I give you my number?”

  Ignis blinked, and pulled his phone out unlocking it quickly he scrolled to the ‘add contacts’ section before handing it to the surprising man beside him, then chastised himself for practically shoving it into his hands, _oh so eager, Ignis_.  Noctis smirked and tapped at the screen, handing it back so Ignis could check it, and there it was, the contact and the number.  Using what little brain seemed to be functioning he immediately sent a message to the number, with his name and the line ‘would you like to go on a date with me?’  He was pleased to see Noctis didn’t take his phone out when he heard the notification go off, he would much rather that he found the little message later.

  “Any way Ignis, I have to go, work tomorrow,” he stood up from the stool and placed his empty glass on the bar, leaning in so he could whisper in his ear, “I hope to see more of you soon.”

  “Oh…I…yes,” Ignis floundered around in a sea of misplaced words and hormones at having Noctis’ breath brush his ear.  He shoved his glasses up his nose with one finger as he watched the man leave, _oh Astrals, does his ass have to be perfect too_.  He groaned low in his throat, drank down the last of his scotch and slipped off the stool waving to the rest of the Glaives where they had congregated at a table nearby noting the smirks he got.  He grimaced and knew he’d be subjected to teasing the next time he saw them.  He had to get out, not just to avoid his band mates and their sniggers over how flustered he was, but he had an unresolved arousal to deal with.  His body was on fire.

  He slipped his jacket on as he passed Nyx at the door and bid him goodnight, pushing the door open and stepping out into the cool night air.  Ignis made his way around the side of the club and to the carpark where he’d left his R8, a thirtieth birthday present from his parents and the last thing they’d given him before their deaths two years earlier.  It was his pride and joy.  Jingling his keys in his hand, he fumbled with the tag and unlocked the vehicle, sliding behind the wheel and closing the door.  He then placed his wrists on the steering wheel and leaned against them, giving himself a moment to compose himself.  Noctis had him in knots, something he’d not experienced for a very long time, at least not to this degree.  There had been other men who turned him on, usually a small spark that turned into a slow burn, but this?  This was an inferno.

  He drove home to his apartment carefully, navigating the dark streets and pulled into the garage under his building.  Grabbing his phone and wallet off the passenger seat he noted he had a notification for a message.  He unlocked it quickly, his heart and stomach conspiring to upset his calm all over again when he saw the name.  Noctis Caelum.  Ignis scolded himself for acting like an over-eager teenager and put his phone in pocket, deciding to wait until he got to the privacy of his apartment to read whatever the man had sent.  Keys deposited with his wallet in the dish on a table by the door, he slipped his shoes off and loosened another button on his shirt, shrugging off his vest he hung it in his closet and then, finally he sat on the edge of his bed and unlocked his phone.

  _Noctis Caelum:_ ‘ _A date is certainly one thing we could do,_

_I’ll take that…for now   Are you free Saturday?’_

Ignis blinked and then swallowed at the implications in the message.  He stared at the message for several minutes trying to think what to reply.  There would be a ‘yes’ attached in there, certainly, but he wanted to be a little witty, or…perhaps teasing back, flirtatious.  Preferably far more smoothly than he’d been in the bar.  Noctis seemed very forward and he didn’t want him to think he wasn’t interested, or was some sort of shy little flower.  Ignis was far from that, a little reserved in certain situations, but decidedly not prudish.

  _You:  ‘Mmm, the mind boggles,_

_Now I want to know what other things you have in mind_

_And yes, I am free Saturday’_

  He placed his phone on the bedside table and removed his shirt, tossing it into the laundry hamper, slipping his belt from the loops on his jeans, hanging it in his closet.  He wiggled his ass as he pushed his now uncomfortably tight jeans down his long legs, throwing them in the hamper.  Socks followed and he was left in his boxer briefs, snug and rather too warm for how he was feeling now.  His phone dinged and lit up on the bedside table, snatching it up he quirked his lips.

  _Noctis Caelum:  ‘Oh, Ignis that would be telling_

_I’d much rather show you_

_Perhaps after I’ve wined and dined you_

_7pm at the Regalia?’_

  He smiled softly as he tapped out his reply and stroked himself idly through his underwear.  Nestling against the headboard of his bed he spread his legs a little and thumbed at the waistband, pushing his hand in to cup at himself.

  _You:  ‘I look forward to you showing me then_

_And being wined and dined_

_7pm would be perfect, Noctis’_

  They texted back and forth a few more times, increasingly suggestive texts from both ends and Ignis found himself stroking harder and faster with his free hand, imaging just what this date might lead to.  When Noctis sent a text expressing his desire to hear Ignis’ appreciation he lost himself thinking about moaning the man’s name in his ear, most likely exactly what he had in mind.

 

 

  Noct sat in his favourite booth watching the tall man behind the mike as he captivated the crowd.  His best friend sat beside him and nudged him in the side.

  “He’s fuckin’ gorgeous, no wonder you’re here all the time.”

  “I’m not here _all_ the time, just three nights a week,” Noct answered.

  “Yeah, the three nights he is here, dude.”  Prompto gave him side-eye.  “Why haven’t you talked to him yet?  Are you sure he’s into dudes even?”

  “Are you seeing what I am, _look_ at him, he probably gets asked out all the time.  I’m not entirely sure if he’s gay or bi or whatever, he gets numbers off the women all the time, but he doesn’t act interested, polite, but not interested.”

  “So?  You’re not exactly chopped garula liver either, dude.  Why you bein’ shy about this?”  Prom glanced at his friend, “c’mon, you have the hots for him, just ask him out.”

  “Ugh,” Noct grumbled, “what do I even say to him?”

  “Seriously?  Look if you are feelin’ that bad about it, _pretend_ you know what you’re doin’.  All you gotta do is find an opening and get him talking, see if there’s any interest.  Just take the plunge and _be_ the confident guy chatting him up.  It’s about time you got back out there, dude.” 

  Noct settled back into the booth and sipped his drink, shaking his head at his friend.  Turning back to watch the Glaives on stage he focused on their lead singer, watching the way he gripped the mike and tapped his long fingers in time with the beat.  The deep, smooth voice resonated low in Noct’s gut, the way his glasses glinted in the light, the way his lips formed around the words he sung.

  Prom nudged him again, “I don’t think you need to worry about him bein’ interested, dude, he can’t take his eyes off you.”  Noct gulped and swiped up his glass to disguise the need to blush.  He’d thought he was imagining it.  Wishful thinking.  But if Prom was noticing it too…

  And then the band launched into Sex on Fire.

  “Woah,” Noct moaned thickly as the singer’s voice dropped an octave and became a husky growl, blushing furiously as he seemed paralysed by the man’s gaze.  He _was_ looking at him.  Oh, and the way he was leaning forward into the mike, the little rock of his hips almost made him choke on his drink.  _Hot as a Fever_ was not wrong, not at all.

  When he sang When Doves Cry and touched his stomach, Noctis lost his mind, the movement so suggestive and his eyes locked on his, _oh fuck_.  His mind didn’t return until he heard the man behind the mike thanking the crowd and introducing the Glaives.  That accent thrummed through him, and then he perked up when he heard “and I am Ignis.”  He had a name to give his fantasies now and a smooth sexy voice to imagine crooning in his ear.  He watched him leave the stage with the rest of the band and usually this was his cue to leave, but tonight he didn’t, instead excusing himself and heading to the restroom where it was cooler and he could think for a minute.  He considered what Prompto had said, could he do it, could he approach _Ignis_ and talk to him, maybe not even ask him out, just talk?  He’d get to hear that voice more, see him close up.  What if he’d left, Noct wasn’t even sure if he hung around after performing.  With that in mind he almost ran out of the restroom and back into the club, his steps faltering when he spied the tall man sitting at the bar with his bandmates.  He was smiling and running a long finger around the rim of his glass.  He found himself so close he could hear the man beside him teasing him about the women that threw themselves at the lead singer.

  “Oh, come now, it’s not as if I am ever going to take them up on it, said ‘chicks’ not being my thing,” And his gut clenched when he heard the man chuckled deeply, but he still zeroed in on what the man had said.

  From somewhere, he knew not where, Noct found himself speaking, “And just what is your ‘thing’?”  Before he knew it, he was sitting beside him, flirting with him, listening to every word that dripped from his lips, fascinated.  He somehow managed to maintain his poise, while noting that Ignis seemed flushed and a little breathless.

  When Ignis said something about flattery getting him everywhere Noct found himself responding “oh, I hope so,” because damn, he really did.  He took a chance and asked for his number, this was it, would he get it?  The thought had hardly had time to flash through his brain when Ignis had his phone out and was pressing it into his hand.  If he hadn’t been trying so hard to stay calm and cool, he would have jumped up and fist-pumped the air.  Rather than do that, he entered his name and number into the contacts and handed it back, watching as the singer tapped at the screen for a moment.  He felt a buzz in his pocket and just knew that he’d received the man’s number.  Success!  He decided that he should cut this short before he managed to stuff it up and made some inane excuse about work.  He let out a deep breath as he walked away and headed back to where Prompto was waiting with a shit-eating grin on his face.

  “Not a fucking word, Prom,” he grumbled.  Prompto grinned from ear to ear and they headed out of the club.  He drove his friend home and then headed to his own apartment.  As he walked up to his door he pulled his phone out and went to add Ignis to his contacts, halting in his tracks when he saw the extra line in the message.  He wanted to go on a date.  Ignis wanted to go on a date with him.  He was stunned standing outside his own door with a ridiculous grin on his face.  He tapped out a reply before he even got inside, using some more of Prom’s advice.  Finally, he decided he was looking a bit stupid standing grinning at his phone, flushing as he fished his keys from his pocket.  He got ready for bed and slipped beneath the covers still grinning.  And then his phone went off, announcing a message.  Ignis.

  He spent the next hour texting back and forth with him, flirty, suggestive messages and he got braver and braver as they went, loving the fact that Ignis was responding in the same way.  He’d agreed to go out with him, they’d set a day and time, Noct thinking a nice intimate dinner at the Regalia would be lovely.  He wanted it to be something special.

  He went to sleep with a small smile on his face and found himself still smiling throughout the next day at work.  He’d see Ignis again tonight at the club, knowing that he sang on Friday nights.  He wasn’t going to miss seeing him even though they would be going out the next night.  He thought he just might be already addicted to the man, thoroughly enamoured.  Prompto teased him mercilessly when he found out that Noct was going again.

  “Dude, he’s agreed to a date, why are ya going again?”

  “Shut it, I always go to the club, why would it be any different tonight?”

  “Seriously, you are just going to perv again,” Prom laughed at the flush on his face.  “You are sooo gone.”

  “And that’s enough from the peanut gallery,” he muttered, smoothing down his shirt, running his fingers through his hair.  Wondering what Ignis would sing tonight, he found himself thinking about the man’s voice.  It honestly wouldn’t matter to him what he sang, he’d be caught up in it regardless, especially now that he knew what his speaking voice sounded like.

  The first sight he had of Ignis was when he entered the club and greeted the man by the door, hearing that silky deep accent gave him a thrill and he gulped down his drink when the tall man turned his head towards the booth where he sat, giving him a shy little smile that went straight to Noct’s gut.  He raised his glass in a salute and watched him walk to the back of the stage, admiring his long legs, the way he was so graceful.  Prompto was right, he was gone.

  He found himself impatient for the band to come onstage and begin, the half hour feeling more like days.  Noct had to reign back the desire to drink more while he waited, if he got the chance to talk to him again tonight he didn’t want to be drunk and stupid, totally the wrong impression.

  Finally, the lights went down and the spotlights highlighted the Glaives on stage, Ignis in position at the mike, one hand holding the stand, the other at his side, eyes fixed on Noctis as he began to sing.  Oh, he was absolutely gorgeous and then the lyrics left him open mouthed.  He felt like the tall green-eyed man was singing directly to him.

  “I’ve been meaning to tell you

  I’ve got this feeling that won’t subside

  I look at you and I fantasize

  Now and tonight

  I’ve got you in my sights.

  With these hungry eyes

  One look at you and I can’t disguise

  I’ve got hungry eyes

  I feel the magic between you and I.”

  Noct found himself leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him, hands holding his face up staring directly at Ignis as he gripped the mike stand wishing those long fingers were holding his waist.  He was transfixed, totally mesmerised by song and singer.

  The first half of the band’s set flew by after that and he blinked in surprise when he found Ignis standing by the table in front of him.  “Hi,” he fumbled with his glass lost in those bright green eyes.

  “May I?” Ignis said quietly, gesturing to the seat beside him.

  “Oh, yeah, of course,” Noct answered quickly mentally slapping himself.  “You sound great tonight, I mean you do every night…”  And that sounded so dumb.

  Apparently Ignis didn’t think so though if the little blush was anything to go by.  “Thank you,” he said as he settled beside Noct in the booth.  “I’m glad to see you here again,” he almost whispered the words and Noct found himself leaning closer to hear him.

  “Wouldn’t miss it,” he replied, and was treated to another little flush of the man’s cheeks.  He couldn’t look away.  He was staring, he should stop doing that, but he couldn’t.  “Umm, how do you pick what you are going to sing?”

  “Oh…I just…just pick what feels right.”  He paused for a moment, “when I started, they gave me a list, but it was so…stale, boring, or I thought so.  The band wanted to switch things up and so did I, so here we are…” he trailed off as he looked into Noct’s eyes.  They were sitting so close together, he could feel the heat radiating off him, smell his cologne, hear the hitch in his breathing.  They were close enough that all they had to do was lean in a little more and he could kiss him.  His eyes flicked to Ignis’ lips and then back up to see green eyes going dark behind his glasses.

  Oh.  And then he was blushing when he realised he’d said it out loud.

  “Yes,” Ignis breathed out, it was not a question in his tone, it was acknowledgment.  Suddenly he seemed to collect his thoughts and cleared his throat delicately, “I have to get back on stage…will you still be here…after?”  It was hesitant, yet hopeful and Noct gave him a half smile.

  “Do you want me to be?”

  “I…ah, yes, I do.”  Ignis looked down at Noctis’ hand on the table and taking a deep breath reached up to caress the back of his fingers.  The light touch sent Noct’s blood racing through his veins.

  “Then I will be here,” he said simply, locking eyes with him again.

  Ignis stood slowly and wove his way through the other patrons in the club to the stage and Noctis watched as he stepped up and took his place, exchanging a few words with the rest of the band, taking a sip of water from a bottle he had hidden near the drumkit and from where he sat he watched the man’s throat move as he swallowed.  _Shit_ , even that little action was sexy as all hell.

  A synthesised beat started and Ignis tapped his thigh, curling his other hand around the stand.

  “Sweet dreams are made of this

  Who am I to disagree

  Travel the world and the seven seas

  Everybody’s looking for something.”

  Ignis pointed out into the crowd as he sang the next refrain

  “Some of them want to use you

  Some of them want to get used by you

  Some of them want to abuse you

  Some of them want to be abused

  Sweet Dreams are made of this

  Who am I to disagree…”

  Noct took a quick look around the room and noted with amusement and sympathy that most of the women in the room were completely fixated.  He was too.  And he felt completely astounded that this veritable god of music and song was seemingly just as attracted as he was.  He locked eyes with him again as Ignis commanded the room, voice like warm chocolate.

  The next song started with a few notes from Pelna on keyboards, sweet and gentle as Ignis sang the first few lines.

  “How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

  Leading you down into my core where I’ve become so numb.”

  Crowe and Luche joining changed the tone of the song, guitars ringing out.  Libertus keeping the beat with his drums.

  “Without a soul my spirit’s sleeping somewhere cold

  Until you find it there and lead it back home.”

  Pelna kept playing as the others quieted for a moment and then Luche was singing one line, then Ignis the next, bouncing off each other as the others joined in, rocking the club with the heavy beat.

  “(wake me up)  Wake me Up inside

  (wake me up)  Wake me up Inside

  (save me)

  Call my name and save me from the dark

  (wake me up)  Bid my blood to run

  (I can’t wake up)  Before I come undone

  (save me)

  Save me from the nothing I’ve become

  Now that I know what I’m without

  You can’t just leave me

  Breathe into me and make me real

  Bring me to life.”

  The room erupted, whistles and catcalls as they finished the song and moved straight into the next, keeping the room lit with their electricity.  And then all too soon they were playing the last song.  Crowe and Luche battling with their guitars, leaning against each other back to back as Libertus pounded out the beat, Pelna joining in.  Ignis stood with his head held back, exposing his throat as he waited before he started to sing, his voice low and husky when he began, yet somehow still powerful, the crowd clapping along with the beat, screaming the chorus with them, the rest of the band backing Ignis with extra vocals.

  “Ain’t no body livin’ in a perfect world

  And everybody’s out there cryin’ to be heard

  And now I’ve got a new fire burnin’ in my eyes

  Lightin’ up the darkness, movin’ like a meteorite

  All Fired Up

  Now I believe there comes a time

  All Fired Up

  When everything just falls in line

  All Fired Up

  We live and learn from our mistakes

  All Fired Up, Fired Up, Fired Up

  The deepest cuts are healed by faith.

  Ignis lowered his voice and started chanting the alternate lines of the chorus, gradually getting louder with each line until he was almost shouting, the crowd were bouncing to their feet by this time, making it hard for Noct to see the stage, so he stood too, clapping along, watching Ignis hold the crowd in his hand as he leaned into the mike.  The man really knew how to control a room.  He found himself whistling when they finished and made their bows.

  The room thinned out a little once the band left and Noct sat back down, waiting anxiously for Ignis to reappear.  He toyed with his now empty glass debating whether to order another now or wait until the singer was here.  He kept his eyes on the door where Ignis would come from, breath coming faster, his heart racing and he had to try and calm himself.  The room was warm, hot even and he fumbled with the top button of his shirt, slipping it open to let his skin breathe.  And then he inhaled sharply when he saw Ignis saunter to the bar, speaking to the manager, Cor, if he remembered correctly.  The tall man glanced at him quickly and smiled, holding up his hand and mouthing ‘just a minute.’  Noct wasn’t going anywhere, he sat back and contented himself with watching the rest of the band as they seemed to be teasing their lead singer, Ignis frowning and bumping shoulders with Crowe as he shook his head ruefully.  And then he was walking towards him, a glass of amber liquid in each hand, jeans slung low on his slim hips, shirt untucked and hugging his torso, sleeves rolled up.  He looked good enough to eat.  Noct shoved that thought down as he approached.

  “I thought you might like this,” Ignis said as he held out a glass and Noct grinned, taking it from him as the singer sat down beside him, just as close as he had been earlier.

  “Thanks, I was just thinking of getting another one.”  He took a quick sip, enjoying the slightly smoky flavour.  “That was really awesome, but you’re not tired or anything are you?  I mean, do you usually go home or…”

  “Oh, no, I’m fine Noctis, I find myself a little keyed up after being on stage, it’s good to wind down,” Ignis answered and Noct relaxed against the seat.  They both seemed to be a little more comfortable with each other, Noct for sure was, he didn’t feel like a total idiot whenever he opened his mouth and Ignis was chatting easily, just talking about general things, keeping it light.  It wasn’t until their legs brushed together under the table that things changed, the air felt charged and Noct’s breath stopped in his throat.  Their eyes met again, and the same look was there as before.  Anticipatory.

  Noct broke their gaze first, taking another sip of the scotch, “I’m really looking forward to tomorrow, Ignis.”

  “So am I, being wined and dined is very appealing, I must say,” and Noct almost choked when Ignis winked alluding to their texts of the night before.

  “Do your dates not usually do that?” he asked, curious.

  “I do not date that much,” Ignis answered quietly.  “I find that most men that do approach me want only one thing, I would rather a connection, so I tend to decline when it feels that is all they want.”  He paused, looking hesitant.  “Not that I haven’t indulged from time to time, I’m only human after all.”

  “Yeah, I get that, Ignis, I really do, but I gotta say, I can understand why they would approach you,” he said sweeping his eyes over the man beside him, “you are gorgeous, but you’re also really nice, cool even.”  He shifted so that he was facing him, “I want to get to know you.”  He flushed a little, “not that I’m not…interested in other things, I am guessing you know that, I mean…ahh…” he mumbled.

  “I think we are on the same page, Noctis,” Ignis reached out and just like before stroked his fingers.  This time, however he didn’t pull away and Noct twisted his hand over so they could tangle their fingers together.  It felt really natural.  “I want to get to know you too, very much.”  His voice laden with promise, “you captured my attention and I have been wanting to find out more.”

  “Really?”  It came out as a sort of squeak, Noct completely embarrassed by his voice betraying him.

  Ignis smiled, “yes, really, if you had not spoken to me last night, I was going to find a way to talk to you.”  Noct grinned and tightened his fingers around Ignis’.  “The lovely man in the booth fascinated me, still does.  I have to confess I was so very nervous last night, it took me by surprise.”

  Noct laughed, “I have to thank Prompto for that, he’s been telling me not to be a dork and talk to you.”

  “Prompto?  Is he that friend you were here with?”

  “Yeah, that’s him, he told me to just suck it up and not be shy.  I’m not usually that…brazen,” he admitted, feeling foolish and thinking he sounded like an idiot.  “I mean, it’s not like I’ve never asked someone out, but you…shit, I know I sound dumb, but I was intimidated and he told me to _act_ confident, even if I wasn’t.”

  Ignis laughed, “seems we were both feeling the same way.  And Noctis, I am rather pleased by that.  Although you certainly didn’t seem intimidated when we were texting.”

  “Ah, yeah, that’s different, easier to just flirt and not be awkward by text.”  He looked up at Ignis, “I was deleting and changing things before I would send it.”

  “As was I, you had me very flustered,” Ignis confessed in a low tone that sent shivers down his spine.  “How about this, whenever we feel awkward we can text one another and say what is on our minds, it may help us bypass being uncomfortable and go straight to being at ease without falsehood.”

  Noct nodded and smiled, pulling out his phone, he tapped out a message much to Ignis’ amusement.  ‘I want to kiss you’ he sent before he could change his mind.  He followed it with ‘maybe not here, but I do really want to kiss you’.  He sat his phone on the table in front of him and watched as Ignis took out his own, watched his eyes skim over the words of the texts he’d sent and bite his lip.

  He watched Ignis answer and waited for his phone to buzz before he swiped it up and read the reply.  ‘I do too, walk me to my car?’

  When he looked from his screen to Ignis, he was watching him carefully and Noct squeezed his hand as he stood up, Ignis following still holding his hand.

  Noct laughed as they reached Ignis’ car in the parking lot, “we have more in common than I thought, I’ve got one of these,” he said gesturing to the sleek R8.

  Ingis chuckled and leaned against the side of his car, pulling Noctis closer so that they were almost flush against each other.  Their eyes met and suddenly neither one was feeling nervous or awkward.  Noct closed the last bit of distance between their bodies, reaching up to stroke Ignis along his cheek. 

  “Beautiful,” Ignis whispered against his lips as he tilted his face up.  Noct’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Ignis’ soft lips against his own, tentative until he felt Noctis responding, mouths moving in concert, gentle, sweet.  Noctis’ mouth opened a little, changing the nature of their kiss to something a little more passionate and Ignis followed suit, his tongue caressing his bottom lip, not seeking entrance to his mouth, but just exploring, tasting.  Noct slipped his own out to lightly flick against the other’s, their arms curling around each other. 

  “Oh,” Noct whispered when they finally pulled back from their kiss.  “Wow, Ignis.”  He gazed into the green eyes of the man in his arms.  They were wide, dark and a little dazed.

  “I agree, wow,” Ignis said quietly, sounding just as breathless as Noct.  And then kissed him again, this time his tongue a little more insistent and Noct was eager to comply and answer it with his own, earning him a little groan from Ignis low in his throat.  He pressed up between Ignis’ legs and brought his hand up to the back of his head, stroking his neck, twisting his fingers into the hair of the gorgeous man who was kissing him senseless.  Ignis was turning him into a quivering puddle of goo with just a kiss.  When they eventually pulled back, they were both panting heavily, leaning their foreheads together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes a heartbreaking discovery

 

  Ignis stood in the spotlight and let all his pain and anger flow out through the lyrics, refusing to look towards the booth in the corner, refusing to meet the eyes of the man he’d begun to trust, the man who’d shattered his heart into fragments.  He couldn’t look at him.  Why was he even here?  He’d fallen for Noctis so hard, so fast, he’d been flying and now he’d come crashing down, breaking into tiny little pieces that he didn’t know how to put together again.  Ignis had never felt like this about someone before.  He’d felt attraction, he’d liked some of his lovers, but had never fully been willing to give his whole heart to anyone, yet Noctis…he’d thought that was different.  Part of why he felt so angry and hurt was that he really felt that he might have been the one, the one who he could open up fully to.  He felt like a fool.

  After those first kisses by his car they had had several dates, each one making him feel more for the raven-haired man.  He’d thought him sweet, caring, generous of spirit and time, carelessly sexy, intriguing, intelligent.  He didn’t know how to reconcile that man with the one who had crushed him so completely.  Nights that he was at the club singing, Noctis would wait in his booth, have a drink waiting for him on his break, would join him in his dressing room after each performance, take him to dinner on nights off, strolls in the park when he could get away from work for lunches.  Long nights texting back and forth when they couldn’t see each other.  They’d discussed a little about their pasts, talked about what they wanted from life, where they wanted to travel, dreams, hopes, things they had in common, things that they didn’t.  They’d explored each other’s minds, learnt so much about each other.  Or he thought they had.  Now he was confused, confounded by the man he been dating and the man he’d seen kissing someone else.

  Two days before Ignis had strolled down the street to the café where he’d arranged to meet with Noctis for lunch, smiling as he walked along, looking forward to seeing him again, thinking about what it would be like to have him in his arms, kiss him senseless, take him to bed finally.  He could hardly even register what he was seeing at first.  But then his heart almost stopped as he watched the man he was falling in love with engulfed by another man, held tenderly and kissed.  He couldn’t get the image out of his head, it was burnt into his brain and even when he closed his eyes he could picture it like the afterimage one gets when a flash goes off.  Noctis with his hands on the taller man’s chest, his face held, tilted for the obviously passionate kiss.  Ignis had turned on his heel and fled, unshed tears burning, face flushed with the shame and humiliation he felt.  He hid in his apartment, not answering calls, texts, hardly moving from his couch, staring out the window, wishing it would rain to match his mood, cursing the sun that streamed in.

  Eventually Crowe had bashed on his door and demanded entry, blatant shock on her face when Ignis opened the door and let her in.

  “Iggy, what the fuck…?”  She folded him in her arms and cradled him as he finally wept, crumpled on the floor, trying to explain between sobs.  The whole story came out, making him hiccup through his tears, the humiliation washing over him all over again.  She stayed with him, listening with her mouth in a tight line, trying to soothe him.  She had made him eat, though it felt like sawdust in his mouth.  Then she had made him shower and sat him on the couch.  “You need to get him out of your system, Iggy.  You need to scream it out, _sing_ it out.”

  And so, they had gone through his music collection, picking songs that said it so much more eloquently than he could right now, picking songs that spoke of sadness, hurt, pain and anger.  She had called the rest of the band and told them that they had new playlist for the next night, organising everything for Ignis, switching his phone to silent so he wouldn’t wince every time it went off announcing another call or text from Noctis begging Ignis to talk to him, let him know what was wrong, why hadn’t he returned his calls, why had he stood him up.  She’d scrolled through the unread messages, frowning.  Noctis seemed genuinely confused, but then she didn’t know him all that well, only speaking to him a few times after performances.  She was just as confused as Ignis by the man’s behaviour.  He didn’t seem the type to cheat and lie so easily, but again, she didn’t know him well and Ignis was her friend.  _He_ had her loyalty.

  Crowe had almost stalked up to Noctis when she saw in him in the booth before they went on stage, but halted when she saw the look on his face.  He _looked_ devastated, confused.  Instead she had warned Ignis that he was there, helped him through the panic that had taken him over and explained to the rest of the Glaives that Iggy needed a few extra minutes to get ready.  He was red eyed and she had never seen him so dressed down, unkempt – or as unkempt as Iggy got, hair unstyled and flopping against his brow, stubble on his jaw and chin, a simple tight t-shirt and jeans, not his usual classy casual style.  They had created a circle of solace and calm around him.  They all knew how Ignis operated, how he would sing what he felt, take the crowd on a journey through his emotions and tonight would be no different that way.  All of them could see it, feel it, the faces of the patrons reflecting what Ignis was feeling, all of them remembering their own similar pain.  Cor had frowned when they told him what sort of things they would be playing but Crowe and Libertus had assured him that it was something Ignis needed to do and they would support him. 

  And so here they were, Ignis clinging to the mike like a lifeline, the tears unshed making his voice a lament as he sang.

  “Hello, darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain Still remains Within the sound of silence.”

  The room was still and quiet as they listened, caught up in Ignis’ pain.  Each and every song an aspect of what he felt, whether it be unrestrained hurt, anger, foolish pride.

  “Look into my eyes   It’s where my demons hide  

It’s where my demons hide  

Don’t get too close   It’s dark inside  

It’s where my demons hide   It’s where my demons hide

When the curtain’s call   Is the last of all  

When the lights fade out   All the sinners crawl

So, they dug your grave   And the masquerade  

Will come calling out   At the mess you made

Don’t want to let you down   But I am hell bound.”

  When they left the stage for their break, Crowe intercepted Noctis before he could make his way to Ignis, letting him hide away in his dressing room, compose himself again after catching sight of the man as he made his way across the room.  When he came back and stood at the back of the stage, peering out behind the curtain he watched Noctis trying to plead with the woman as she stood, hands on hips, barring his way.  He couldn’t see Crowe’s face but he could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was furious.  Noct was running his hands through his hair, his eyes wide and sad, face a picture of abject misery and it almost made him want to reach out and comfort him, as ridiculous as that was.  Noctis was the one who had betrayed him.

  Their eyes met and Ignis’ breath caught when he heard him call out, “please, Ignis, talk to me, what did I do wrong?”  He turned away quickly, hiding his face in his hands, breathing heavily.  He didn’t see his friend shove Noctis away, didn’t see Libertus and Luche create a wall for him to hide behind, didn’t see Pelna point to the door out of the club and demand he leave and let Ignis be.  He didn’t see Noctis slink away and wait in the shadows by the door, unable to leave but not wanting to wait in the booth.

  When he felt he had some of his control back he spoke to the band and changed the song order, the next song was one he’d planned to sing last, but he needed to scream now.

  “I cannot take this anymore   I'm saying everything I've said before  

All these words they make no sense   I find bliss in ignorance  

Less I hear the less you'll say   But you'll find that out anyway  

Just like before

Everything you say to me   Takes me one step closer to the edge  

And I'm about to break  

I need a little room to breathe   'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  

And I'm about to break.”

  It was cathartic.  Ignis screamed into the mike, head down, the Glaives grinding out the harsh beat behind him, almost as angry as he was.  It sent the crowd mad.  He was getting it all out, letting his anger float out free, eyes closed to the people around him, he just let his voice go, let it sing and scream.

  When they got to the last song of the night, he was feeling more settled and was glad he’d changed the order of songs, this last one was more in keeping with where his mood was now.

  “I don't remember one moment I tried to forget  

I lost myself yet I'm better not sad   Now I'm closer to the edge

It was a thousand to one and a million to two  

Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you   Closer to the edge

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry   One day, maybe we'll meet again  

No I'm not saying I'm sorry   One day, maybe we'll meet again   No, no, no, no.”

  He left by the back door, making his way quickly to the car park and the comfort of his R8, thinking maybe he would drive around a little before he went home to his empty apartment.  Cor hadn’t been best pleased with their set tonight but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this moment.  He’d make it up to the manager later, put together a list that would please him and the crowd.  Crowe had been right to help him with this tonight, he had really needed to get it out of his system.  The alternative was yelling and screaming at the man who’d made him feel this way, counterproductive as far as he was concerned.  That wouldn’t make him feel better, wouldn’t lessen his pain and would only remind him of how much he had wanted things to work between them.

  His phone buzzed in his pocket, lost in his thoughts he pulled it out and scrolled to the messages as he made his way to his car.  Damnit.  Noctis.  He sighed and grimacing, opened the message, ignoring the previous ones.

  _Noct:  “Crowe told me   You think I cheated on you_

_I wouldn’t do that   Please talk to me_

_I don’t know what you think you saw_

_But it’s NOT what you think   Please let me explain.”_

  He felt the anger bubbling up again and tapped at his screen furiously.

  _You:  “how do you explain you kissing someone else?”_

He sent it off and threw his phone on the passenger seat when he got in the car, resting his head on the steering wheel.  He drew in a deep breath and started the car, letting its low rumble vibrate through him, cranking the stereo to drown out his brain racing.  He pressed his foot down and sped out of the parking lot into the empty streets.

  He was driving almost on autopilot and found himself outside the city, crossing the bridge that led to the border outpost.  He pulled up in the parking area on the other side and stepped out of the car, leaning against the side for a moment.  He sighed, running his hand through his hair and sweeping it to the side so it was out of his eyes.  Grabbing his phone and keys he locked the car and headed to the overlook.  It was quiet there and the view of the bridge in the moonlight was soothing.  He sat down on the edge and dangled his long legs, swinging them. 

  Glancing at his phone beside him he picked it up and swiped the screen, unlocking it to see he had more messages from Noctis.  He stared at the screen, debating whether to read them or not.  No…Yes…Damnit, may as well get it over with.  He scrolled to the messages and closed his eyes for a second before he read what the man had sent.

  _Noct:  “Ignis, please, let me explain_

_You must have seen my ex kiss me_

_I didn’t want him to do it_

 Well, if that wasn’t the biggest load of bullshit that Ignis had ever read he’d eat his shoes.

  _You:  “do me the courtesy of treating me like I have a brain_

_I know what I saw.”_

_Noct:  “you obviously didn’t see me push him away_

_You didn’t see me punch him_

_You didn’t see me yell at him_

_You didn’t hear me say I was with someone else.”_

 Ignis huffed at the response, unsure what to believe, and laid back on the stone of the overlook, staring at the stars.  He startled when he heard the scuff of leather on stone behind him, raising himself up and turning to see who or what was disturbing him.

  Noctis Caelum emerged from the dark, “what the fuck, can’t you just leave me alone?” Ignis growled out turning his back to the man as he approached slowly.  “How did you even find me?”

  “I followed you,” he answered, his voice flat.  “And I’m not leaving until you listen.”

  Ignis pulled away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “don’t touch me.”

  “Fine, I won’t, but you are going to listen,” Noct said as he lowered himself beside Ignis.  “You are going to get the whole stupid story, Ignis, so I want you to just _listen_.”  He paused and waited for assent.  Ignis shrugged and refused to look at him.  His resolve would falter if he did.  He heard Noctis sigh, “when I started coming to the club it was the first time I had been out in a long time, I had left Axis about four months before, it was a…volatile relationship, he was…is…an asshole, to put it mildly…”

  “Stop pussy-footing around, Noctis, just tell it,” Ignis spat.  He still wasn’t sure he even wanted to listen to any of it.

  “Fine, you want the whole gory story, then you’ll get it.  I was with him for two years, it started out ok, he was charming, acted like I was his world.  But after a few months he got possessive, he’d be all jealous if I so much as talked to _anyone_.  He started questioning my every move, if I had to go anywhere for work he insisted he come along, or if he couldn’t I’d be accused of not loving him.”  Noct’s voice was still flat, void of emotion and he was staring out at the Bridge.  “I was so desperate to be loved that I thought it would all be ok if I just did what he wanted.  It was never enough.  The minute I thought I had worked out what he wanted from me it would change and…fuck, why the hell is this so hard?”  Noctis’ voice cracked and Ignis risked a sideways glance.  The raven-haired man was trembling, his eyes closed, fists clenched at his sides.  Ignis gasped when he saw Noctis’ knuckles were bruised and swollen.  Oh, _oh._ “I never thought I’d be the type to let myself get into the situation I was in, I blamed myself, it was _my_ fault, I wasn’t good enough, I didn’t try enough, I was as stupid as he said I was.  The first time he flew into a rage, I told myself all those things.  He said he was sorry the next day, said that if he didn’t love me so much he wouldn’t get so mad, and I…I believed it.  I know now what was going on.  He was grooming me to think that I had to please him, that it was always _my_ fault that he lost his temper, not a fault of his own.  It ramped up after that, got worse and worse each time.  I’d make excuses for him when my family questioned why I wouldn’t go see them, why my friends wouldn’t come around.  The only person who he couldn’t drive away was Prom.  But he tried.”  Noctis shuddered and moved his fists into his lap.  “He accused me of an affair with Prom, regardless of the fact that he’s in a relationship, has been for years, regardless of the fact that I wouldn’t ever do that, regardless of the fact that he was the one who was cheating almost the whole time we were together.”  Noctis looked at Ignis quickly, “please, you have to know I wouldn’t do that, I know what it’s like to have someone cheat, the hurt.”

  Ignis nodded, he could see where this story was heading and he felt terrible.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

  Noct laughed brokenly, “no, don’t, Ignis, please.  You saw something that in any other situation would have been exactly what you thought it was.  But I want to explain it all, I don’t want to keep anything from you.”

  “Alright, but you don’t have to…”

  “Yeah, I do…”  He shivered and drew in another shuddering breath.  “Axis got violent with me after we argued about Prom, it was the first time he’d hit me, I was so shocked I couldn’t even think.  It didn’t even occur to me to call the authorities or leave, I still thought I was the one in the wrong.  I took the week off work, hid out at home waiting for the bruises to fade enough that I could cover them, walking on eggshells around him, he was so apologetic I thought it might be ok, that he wouldn’t do it again.”  He laughed and Ignis winced at how harsh it sounded, broken.  He reached out gently, slowly and took hold of Noctis’ bruised hand.

  “He did, he hit you again, didn’t he?”  Ignis asked the question quietly.

  Noctis glanced at their hands in his lap and then to Ignis, shifting his eyes away in shame, “yeah, he did.  It became a regular pattern.  Things would be ok for a few weeks, then I’d do something to piss him off and he’d go into a rage, then he’d say he was sorry, that it wouldn’t happen again and it would start all over again.  This went on until six months ago, Prom came around and we were just talking, he was trying to get me to admit things were bad, we didn’t know Axis had come in and heard us, he waited until Prom left before he started.  That was what he’d do, he’d never show that side of himself until we were alone.  In public, he would act like the charming boyfriend.  He’d always say stuff like people would think I was crazy if I told them.”

  “Oh Noct,” Ignis whispered as he shuffled closer, trying to convey his own support without pushing the man too hard.  He could only imagine what he’d gone through, but he had some experience with what he was telling him, Crowe had been in a similar relationship and she explained the dynamics and what it did to someone after being in that situation.  Physical scars will heal, but the emotional ones could take so much longer.

  “I ended up in hospital that night, I don’t really remember how I got there, I think someone called and had me taken there, it wasn’t Axis, he had taken off after leaving me bleeding on the floor.  Prom went to the apartment and got my things when he was still out somewhere so I didn’t have to ever go back there.  I moved in with my dad while I recovered and eventually got my own place.  I went to counselling, its helped a lot.  I _know_ it wasn’t my fault, that men like him feel inferior and the only way they can assert their dominance is to…well, I think you get what I’m saying.”

  “I do, Noct…”

  “Anyway, then I started going to the club and I saw you…And we started dating…Ignis, you are so gentle, caring, sweet, so wonderful that I…I couldn’t believe that you wanted to be with me, but I want to believe it, if that makes sense...?”

  “I think so, you are still trying to get out of the mindset that brute put you in, yes?” Ignis asked.

  “Yeah, exactly, I mean in my head there’s a little war going on, my rational side says, yeah you deserve this, the other side says no, you’ll fuck it up…blah, blah, blah.”  He shook his head ruefully, “you made me feel more confident and more myself than I had been in a long time, that other voice wasn’t as noisy as it had been, Prom said I was so much better and everything feels right with you…then when I was waiting for you in the café, Axis walked in.  It was the first time I had seen him since…”  Noct ducked his head and Ignis stroked his hand, encouraging the man to continue if he wanted to, or be silent if that was what he needed.  “I froze, I completely fucking froze, he was talking, saying all sorts of shit, all the ‘sorry’ and ‘I didn’t mean it’ crap.  I just stood there.  Then he grabbed my face and kissed me, right there in the café, like nothing had ever happened and he hadn’t almost tried to kill me, that he hadn’t left me bleeding on the floor.  And I snapped.  I shoved him away…and punched him…right on the nose…I remember laughing at him, calling him a coward, that he was nothing to me, that I had found someone who was amazing… _is_ amazing.”

  “Oh Gods, Noct, I wish I had just waited a few seconds…”

  “No!  Don’t do that, Ignis, it’s not your fault, it’s _HIS_!  He’s the one that caused this, not you.  I know what it must have looked like.”  Noctis looked up at him, eyes shining with tears, “please tell me I haven’t lost you.”  The pleading tone and tears went straight to Ignis’ heart.

  “No, no…” he gathered Noctis into his arms carefully, stroking his hair, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

  “Thank you for listening, I should have told you all that stuff sooner…”

  “No, Noct, listen to me now,” he tilted Noctis’ face up so he could look into his eyes, “it wasn’t the sort of thing you talk to anyone about when you’ve just met them, and I thank you for trusting me with this, I completely understand, I just wish I had let you explain sooner.  I’m so very sorry.”

  “You were hurt, Iggy, don’t apologise for that, I’m sorry you had to go through it.”

  “I think we both should stop being sorry, Noct.  As you said, it’s his fault.”  Ignis pressed a soft kiss to Noctis’ forehead.  Ignis thought that if he was ever in the same room as that bastard he would do far more than punch him.  “I think I was so hurt because…well…I’ve never felt like this before.”

  “Me either, I mean, I _thought_ I was in love with Axis…but I was in love with who I thought he was…” Noct trailed off bringing his hands up to cup Ignis’ face.  “Being around you, it’s so different…”

  Ignis nodded, eyes not leaving Noctis’.  “I would like…can I kiss you?”  It was a tentative question, giving Noct room to decline if he wasn’t ready to resume where they had left off.

  He was given his answer when Noctis surged up and captured his lips, sweet, full of everything they both wanted to say, but couldn’t quite voice yet.

 

 

  Noct was ensconced in the booth at the club again.

  He and Ignis had repaired things between them and his boyfriend was due to sing again tonight.  He was a little nervous to see the other Glaives, knowing how protective they had been when they thought he’d hurt Ignis, but he had nothing to worry about truly.  Apparently, they’d been to Ignis’ place the day after their talk on the overlook and he’d explained, not the whole story, Ignis had told him, but enough to let them know that Noctis wasn’t at fault.

  “Noctis?” 

  He looked up to see Crowe standing in front of him.  He smiled at her thinly, still conscious that the woman could kick his ass if he hurt Ignis.  “Hi,” he mumbled.

  She sat beside him and Noct startled when she nudged him.  “Iggy told me what happened to you, don’t be mad, I kinda forced it out of him, I could tell he wasn’t telling us everything.  He only told me what he did ‘coz I’ve been there.  He wanted a little advice.”

  He looked up at her sharply, this confident woman had been abused?  “Uhh, no, it’s ok, I guess,” he scratched the back of his head.

  “He didn’t go into details, just that you’d been through the same thing.”  She paused, “are you seeing anyone about it?”

  “Ahh, yeah, I was…I might need to go back though, seeing…him again brought up some stuff.”

  “Iggy said you punched him, bet that felt good, huh?” Crowe grinned at him.

  Noct snorted, then coughed to cover it, “um, yeah, kinda did, hurt like a bitch but…well, yeah, it felt awesome,” he grinned at Crowe.

  “Listen, just wanted to say, if you need to talk to someone who isn’t like a professional about stuff, you can count on me.  The shrinks are good, but sometimes it’s good to just vent without all the mumbo-jumbo.”  Crowe winked at him and he found himself grinning at her.

  “Yeah, I think I’d like that, I mean, I don’t want to burden Iggy with all that shit,” he said.

  “Cool, but don’t worry about Iggy, he’d listen, he’s good like that and he’s had practice with me.  He’s pretty awesome.”

  “Yeah, he is,” Noct smiled softly as he looked towards where Ignis stood on stage, fiddling with the microphone stand.

  Crowe gave him a knowing smile, nudging him again she stood back up, “better go, we’re on in few minutes.” 

  He gave her a wave as she left and settled in to watch and listen.  Tonight was a rock anthem night, the crowd really getting into it.  He was grinning like an idiot by the time Ignis made his way over during their break.

  “Enjoying yourself?” Ignis quirked a brow at him and Noct’s brain left the building while he gazed at his gorgeous boyfriend.  Boyfriend, it was how he thought of Ignis, even if they hadn’t done anything much other than kiss – a lot of kissing it had to be said. 

  “Gods, you’re…you’re gorgeous, have I told you that?”  He was sure he had, but he just felt the need to tell him again.

  “Oh, come now, I’m nothing special,” Ignis demurred, giving him a shy little smile and flushing slightly.

  “Oh yes you are, Iggy, you’re very special,” he murmured as he leaned in to plant a kiss on that prettily flushed cheek.  He gave out a little squawk when Ignis grabbed him and pulled him in for a proper kiss.  “Mmm, ok, what was that for?” he asked breathless when they pulled apart.

  “Just because,” Ignis smirked.  And kissed him again.  Noct felt a little lost and dazed when Ignis pulled away the second time.  He looked up into darkened green eyes behind his glasses.  “I have to get back up there, you’re not going anywhere are you?”

  “Ahh, no, you picked me up, remember,” Noct answered confused.

  “Just making sure…” Ignis gave him a cheeky little grin as he walked away.

  He sat puzzling over what Ignis meant for a while until he turned his attention to where he was almost bouncing on stage.  He was so much more active tonight, moving around a lot more than he usually did.  If Noct didn’t know better he would have said he was nervous, but Iggy didn’t get nervous on stage, it was like a second home to the man.

  He understood a little better what was going on with Iggy when they reached the last song of the night.

  “Ok everyone, this last one is a little different, it’s for someone very _special_ to me,” Ignis said looking towards Noctis and smiling.  All of a sudden he had most of the eyes in the room on him.

  “The hurt in your eyes will never disguise   The spark that lived there before  

And I know that you're so much more   Than you're showin'  

The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears   But I will catch every drop  

Even if it don't ever stop   'Cause you're worth it, you're worth it

  When you fight for every breath   And the waves are overhead  

Let me lay your mind to rest   I will stand by you  

When all of your dreams are shattered   And your world is left in tatters  

When you're lost we're lost together   I'll stand by, I will stand by you  

If black is your brightest colour   If hurt is your only lover  

When you fight, we fight together   I'll stand by, I will stand by you  

I will stand by you I will stand by you   I will stand by you

  The war in your head will shoot you down dead   So don't even try to win  

Is it worth it all in the end?   I don't think so  

Try to embrace the lines on your face   The story of who you are  

'Cause I love what I've read so far   I mean it, I mean it  

When you fight for every breath   And the waves are overhead  

Let me lay your mind to rest   I will stand by you  

When all of your dreams are shattered   And your world is left in tatters  

When you're lost we're lost together   I'll stand by, I will stand by you  

If black is your brightest colour   If hurt is your only lover  

When you fight, we fight together   I'll stand by, I will stand by you  

I will stand by you I will stand by you   I will stand by you  

When you fight for every breath   And the waves are overhead  

Let me lay your mind to rest   I will stand by you  

When all of your dreams are shattered (yeah)   And your world is left in tatters  

When you're lost we're lost together   I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)  

If black is your brightest colour   If hurt is your only lover (only lover)  

When you fight, we fight together   I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)  

I will stand by you I will stand by you   I will stand by you I will stand by you  

I will stand by you I will stand by you

  I will stand by you.”

  Noctis sat blushing furiously in the booth as the applause died down, noting the pointed stares of several women.  He got up quickly, heading for Iggy’s dressing room, where he knew he’d find him cleaning up. 

  “That was…Iggy, seriously?” he stammered when he opened the door.  Ignis swept him up into a big hug and planted a kiss in his hair.

  “I wanted to let you know how I feel,” he heard him whisper.

  “I think _everyone_ knows now, I was getting death stares out there,” he chuckled wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist.  “And thank you, kinda wish I could sing and do that to you now,” he added.  He swallowed thickly, “I do have an idea though, a way I can show you.”  He pulled Ignis closer so they were standing hip to hip, chest to chest, Noctis up on his toes to bring his lips to Ignis’.  He tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his face down, kissing him slowly, leisurely, using his tongue to part the other man’s lips.  He could feel Ignis’ heartrate pick up, and he let his hips roll letting him feel exactly what the singer did to him.  Ignis’ hands slipped down his back to his ass and held him tight as he pushed his own hips forward.  Noctis moaned into Ignis’ mouth, arousal burning through his whole body.

  “Come home with me?” Ignis murmured, his breath warm against his ear.  “Please…we don’t have to…we can just sleep if you would like, but I want to hold you…”

  “Yes, please,” Noctis said nuzzling Ignis’ neck.

  The trip to Ignis’ apartment was a blur, he spent the whole time staring at his profile, admiring the strong jaw, the little pout he got when Ignis’ turned to look at him in the passenger seat.  The walk up to the apartment was a lesson in keeping his hands occupied so that he didn’t maul Ignis.  He kept his hand tucked firmly in his boyfriend’s, chanting to himself _don’t grope his ass, don’t grope his ass_.  Turned out he didn’t need to worry about that as he was pushed up against the wall as soon as they were inside, Ignis’ lips crashing down on his, his hands palming his ass and pulling him in.  And then he was left bereft of that warmth when the tall man pulled back looking ashamed of himself.

  “What…?” Noct muttered, confused as to why he wasn’t being kissed senseless.

  “I…apologise, I didn’t mean to…”  Ignis shoved his glasses up his nose and stared at the floor.

  “Iggy,” Noct grabbed his arms and pulled him closer again, “I want this…I’m not going to break, I promise,” he tried to reassure him.  “I love the way you kiss me, I _know_ you won’t hurt me, I _know_ you won’t do anything I don’t want to.”  He felt Ignis’ hands on his waist, “there’s a _huge_ difference between you kissing me like that and…ugh, look, you don’t need to hold back from showing me if you’re turned on ‘coz you think I might get freaked out, I won’t.”

  “I…ok.” Ignis looked down at him and kissed him slowly, moving his mouth against Noct’s, fingers entwined in his hair.  “I just want to respect your boundaries,” Ignis whispered after he pulled back to look at him again.

  “I know you do, Iggy, but I need you to stop worrying about it,” Noct locked his eyes on Ignis’ green orbs as he blinked behind his glasses.  “Survivor, not a victim, ok?”  He smiled when the other man nodded in understanding.  “You doing that was seriously hot,” he said, his voice hoarse, his hands moving from Ignis’ arms down his sides and then around to cup his firm ass cheeks.  “C’mere,” he whispered.

  Ignis groaned and pushed against him, trapping him between the wall and the warmth of what felt like a very firm chest and stomach, muscled thighs and…oh.  He ground himself against that hardness and moaned into Ignis’ mouth.  That felt…significant, very significant.  Gods, he wanted to see him naked, wanted to run his hands all over him.  Ignis’ hands were curling around his thighs and he was lifted, Noct immediately wrapping his legs around a pair of slim hips.  It brought their groins flush and Noct threw his head back, moaning.

  Ignis nipped at his neck, licking and nibbling his way up and down, breath warm and heavy on his skin.  Teeth tugged on his earlobe and Noct felt like he was going to lose his mind.  “I want you,” Ignis breathed in his ear and Noct groaned.

  “Yes, Gods yes,” he answered quickly.  Holding on tightly he swayed with Ignis as he shuffled their way to the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed as he leaned over him.  He watched indecision flit across Ignis’ features for a second and then it was gone, his mouth descending down to crush against Noct’s.  He was devoured by Ignis’ and it was wonderful.  He was floating on the desire he was feeling, lost in the kiss that had taken his breath away, firing his blood, making his heart feel like it might jump out of his chest.  He felt bliss and lust and more cared for than he ever had before.

  He was beginning to think he might be in love with Ignis, how could he not be, the man was…he was wonderful.  The way he kissed him, sometimes so passionate and intense, others sweet and gentle, had Noct spinning, almost intoxicated.  The taste of him on his tongue was just so completely Ignis that it had him addicted.  He couldn’t get enough.

  He pulled Ignis down to press their bodies together, needy and insistent, the tall man groaning a little as their chests and groins met through their clothing.  It was in the way and all he wanted to do was rip it off him and caress his bare skin.  Ignis reached up to cup his face, stroking along his jaw, tilting his face so he could delve deeper with his tongue.  Oh Gods, Ignis could kiss.  If there was a man on Eos who could kiss him into oblivion, it was the man who had him pinned to the bed right now.

  When he pulled back to look at Noct, he smiled softly, eyes dark.  He reached up and tossed his glasses onto the bedside table, giving him an unobstructed view of his lovely green eyes.  “Wow,” he whispered.  “You look great without those, not that you don’t look great with them…you do, but, damn Iggy.”

  Ignis smiled again, shy and flushed high on his cheekbones.

  “And that is even cuter,” he chuckled.

  “You are ridiculous,” Ignis said shaking his head then dropping a kiss to the end of his nose.

  “Ridiculous is how easy you reduce me to a puddle of goo,” Noct giggled.

  “Ahhh, putty in my hands, I can work with that,” Ignis gave him a pants smoldering grin, slipping his hands down Noct’s sides, pulling his shirt up to stroke the bare skin.  Noct moaned and writhed at the touch.  “Mmm, so responsive, I do like that,” Ignis’ low drawl in his ear causing a little shiver to thrill through his whole body.  One hand snaked up to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing it open and Ignis dived down to kiss his way across clavicles, down his sternum, then to his nipples, licking each one and Noct arched up to feel more.  Noct caressed Ignis’ back, breath hitching at the play of muscles under his shirt, fucking Astrals, was he about to make love to a God, the man felt amazing.  His hands slipped down further, toned ass flexing as Ignis rolled his hips into Noct.  His hands moved to the hem of Ignis’ shirt and rucked it up so he could experience the skin underneath, moaning at the silky warmth of it.

  Ignis sat back on his knees and lifted his shirt straight over his head and Noct got his first look at his bare torso, going wide eyed, yeah, he was a God, definitely a God.  The man was bloody chiseled, a freakin’ statue brought to life.  The beautiful, amazing, compassionate, kind, gentle man was…was his, was here in bed with him, kissing him, worshiping his body like Noct was worthy of him.  He felt a little spike of anxiety, trying so hard to push it down, but Ignis felt him tense up.

  “Are you alright, Noct?”

  “I’m fine, I…just how did I manage to get so lucky?”  He stared mesmerised by Ignis’ eyes and tried a smile to reassure him that he was ok.

  Ignis pulled him up so that he was sitting in Ignis’ lap, face to face, his hands stroking fire along his spine.  Noct wrapped his legs around his hips and arms around his waist, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder, hiding his face from scrutiny.  He should have known it wouldn’t work.  One of Ignis’ hands finding his jaw and gently lifting his face.

  “We can stop if you like, I promise you, I won’t mind,” Ignis said softly.

  “No, no, I just need to…to stop thinking,” he stuttered seeing the complete understanding in Ignis’ gaze.  It was almost more than he could take.

  “I can help you with that,” Ignis smiled, capturing his lips between his teeth, nibbling and licking, Noct’s brain going blank, his body taking over as he shrugged his shirt off and drove his tongue into the warm heat of Ignis’ mouth.  The groan that thrummed through Ignis into his mouth sent him into orbit, green eyes stilling him when Ignis pulled back from the kiss, roving his eyes over Noct’s form.  “Beautiful,” he whispered in his deep accented voice, reverent.

  And Noct let himself believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Ignis woke to sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains, striking him in the face and burning his eyelids.  He felt so warm and content, smiling to himself, feeling the snuggled form of Noct beside him.  He curled onto his side carefully and cracked his eyes open to be met with a sight that made his heart brim over, Noct so peaceful, face completely relaxed, raven hair falling about his face like a wave.  Ignis reached up and pushed it back, tucking it behind his ear.  He drank in his lover’s features, dark brows stark against porcelain skin, two little freckles, one beside his mouth, one above his brow, the perfect bow of his plump lips, the slightly sharp slope of his nose, almond shape of his eyes, the lovely line of his jaw, hint of black stubble.  He was so beautiful.

  Ignis felt incredibly lucky.  Noct had said he was the lucky one, but Ignis thought that was wrong.  This gentle, sweet, caring man was everything he could ever ask for and so much more.  He wasn’t without flaws, like anyone and he had his own daemons to deal with, yet under all that he still had an air of wonder about him that Ignis responded to.  He wanted to help him regain his confidence, be the one who reassured him when he felt worried, care for him when it all got too much.  And make love to him over and over.  Like last night.

  He blushed at himself at that thought, Gods, they had been insatiable.  Once they started, neither could stop, continually reaching out for each other, coaxing, fondling, caressing, working to another frenzy of passion that Ignis had never experienced, ever.  The sound of Noct’s voice going hoarse from crying out, the way he sounded as he moaned Ignis’ name, if that wasn’t music that stirred his soul, nothing would.  And his own throat, Astrals, it was sore from his own vocalisations.  He chuckled to himself, at least he didn’t need to work tonight.  His little laugh made Noctis shift against him and suddenly desire was all that was on his mind, the way the man’s thigh slipped between his legs, arms curling around his waist set him on fire all over again.  He had to resist the urge to pull him close and wake him with a lazy roll of his hips, reminding himself that he was sore and most likely Noct was too.  Neither of them would be able to walk if he gave in to it.

  Instead he gently disentangled himself and rolled to the edge of the bed, grimacing at the used condoms in the wastebasket under his bedside table and the one that hung over the side, haphazardly thrown in the wee hours of the morning before they succumbed to the lure of sleep finally.  He gingerly flicked it into its place with the others and still naked, padded out to empty it into the bigger bin in the hall closet.  At least they were out of sight now.  He rolled his eyes, Gods he could be a neat freak sometimes and being squeamish about used condoms was a little ridiculous.  Certainly, better to use them than be unsafe.  He washed his hands in his bathroom and was heading back into the bedroom when Noctis stirred, stretching in his bed and Ignis leaned in the doorway to admire the way he looked sprawled on his sheets.  Rather perfect, really.  Like he belonged there.

  “Morning,” Noct mumbled, voice rough and Ignis’ cock twitched.

  “Good morning, sleep well?”

  “Hells yeah,” came the amused response.

  Ignis smirked, “I’m just going to shower, then I’ll make us something for breakfast.”

  “Yeah, I guess I should go home after and get some fresh clothes, haha,” Noct laughed.

  “Hmm, I have some things here that might fit you adequately, if you would like.”

  “You sure?” Noct glanced at him a little embarrassed.

  “Of course, Noct, I have some cargo pants I purchased and have never worn, I really don’t know what possessed me to get them, but I think they would fit you and I have plenty of t-shirts that you can pick from.  Oh, and some underwear, you wear the same type I do, so…” he trailed off at the blush over Noct’s face, “what is it?”

  “Yeah, well, they might fit ok, but they’re gonna be a bit loose in the front, can’t match you there.”

  “Ahh…umm,” Ignis mumbled, cheeks heating uncomfortably, especially given he was lounging against the doorway completely naked.

  Noct smirked, his gaze travelling downwards, eyes dark, and licking his lips reflexively as he noted the distinct twitch of Ignis’ cock.  “It’s a compliment, a _huge_ compliment, Ignis.”

  “You are going to be the death of me, I swear,” Ignis huffed, the flush from his cheeks spreading down his chest.  “And you certainly needn’t worry about yourself, my ass would argue with you if you do.”

  Noctis choked and spluttered on the bed, surprised at how Ignis had turned it around.

  Before Noct could retaliate Ignis shot over his shoulder, “I’m showering, not getting into a conversation comparing the size of our cocks.”

  “HA…can I join you?” Noct called out.

  “If you behave yourself, certainly, I enjoy being able to walk.”

  That earned him a sharp guffaw that came closer and he turned to find Noct standing behind him, arms crossed.  “I’ll behave, I promise,” he said giving a wink, the little smirk giving lie to his words.

  “I’m beginning to think you have no idea how,” Ignis teased, turning the water on and letting it warm.  He crooked his finger and Noct came close enough for him to pull him into his arms.  “You are adorable,” he said, voice low, placing a quick peck on the tip of Noct’s nose.  “I would spend all day with you, however I have to train later.”

  “Train?” Noct said as he stepped under the spray of water.  “What sort of training?’

  Ignis stepped under the water behind Noct and ducked his head to wet his hair, reaching for his shampoo, “martial arts and I do some training with weapons too, daggers mainly, oh and some yoga.”  He scrubbed at his hair and let the foam wash away the sweat from his hair, immediately feeling refreshed. 

  “Huh?  Well that explains a few things,” Noct mused as he washed his skin and Ignis could smell the familiar scent of his body wash.  It made him smile to think of Noct smelling like him, almost possessive.

  “And what does it explain, Noct?”

  “This,” he said ghosting his hands over Ignis’ chest and stomach causing a delightful little flip in his gut.  “And how freakishly flexible you are.”

  Ignis blinked his eyes open, brushing the water off his face and stared down at the man before him, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes making his breath hitch in his throat.  “Hmmm,” Ignis murmured, tilting his head down and catching Noct’s lips with his, a soft sweet kiss. 

  Ignis pulled back eventually and hurried through the rest of his shower, needing to get out before he was overcome by the desire to press Noct up against the tiles and claim him again.  He toweled off as Noctis washed his hair, his eyes following every movement of the wet, soapy body.  Gods.

  He stumbled out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes for himself, dressing quickly before he rummaged in his closet for the things he’d thought might fit Noct.  He laid them on the bed and made his way to his kitchen, determined to make breakfast for them both and calm himself.  Omelets, just think about the omelets and stop thinking about the way the water was cascading over his skin.

  He groaned at himself as he cracked eggs. 

  He was plating them when Noct emerged from the bedroom and padded over to where Ignis was busy in the kitchen.  He looked up and grinned, well at least his clothes almost fit, just a little loose, but in a sexy way, Ignis thought.  Noct shrugged sheepishly and the t-shirt slipped lower to show off his collarbones.  He halted for a moment to just appreciate how lovely he was, wondering how on Eos someone could contemplate hurting him, let alone so badly he’d ended up in hospital.  He’d seen the scars, tried to kiss them away from his skin, but knew that the emotional ones were far deeper.  It made his heart ache.

  It was when he was about to drive Noct home before he went to training that his lover asked if he could come along and watch.  It gave him a little idea.  Perhaps he could teach him, so he could protect himself.  He didn’t voice it, wanting to broach the subject at a more appropriate time so he simply replied that he would be pleased if Noct came.

  When he entered the training room with Noct in tow, he received an odd look from Gladio, his training partner.  Ignis gave him one of his flat stares and the big man shrugged.  Noct sat on a bench on the sidelines and Ignis went to change quickly, then selected a pair of matched daggers while Gladio warmed up with his broadsword.  Placing the daggers on the floor before him, Ignis moved though some stretches to warm his muscles, humming to himself as he did so.  When he was ready he stood stock still, daggers in hand and breathed in and out, centering himself.  Eyes still closed he nodded and the raised his arms, poised for Gladio’s first strike.

  It came like a freight train and Ignis smiled devilishly, anticipating the movement and spinning quickly, right arm raised to strike and left ready to defend.  Gladio grunted in annoyance and swung again.  As light as Gladio was on his feet, Ignis was faster, spinning and cartwheeling out of range.  When their blades did clash the sound echoed through the room, the sound of shuffling feet muffled by the ringing sound of metal on metal.  Gladio swung a lethal blow towards his chest and Ignis dropped into a split, rolling out of the way and bouncing up to his feet again, smirking at the grunt of frustration.

  “Fucking stay still, would ya.”

  “Not likely Gladiolus, I like my head on my shoulders, you big behemoth,” he taunted as he struck quickly and sliced Gladio’s tank top across his stomach, missing the skin by mere millimeters.  He quirked his lips when Gladio swore at him and rushed at him.  Ignis spun out of the way, slicing at the back of the top again.  “Are you even trying?”

  “Ass, I like this shirt,” Gladio grumbled and tried again.

  And failed.

  “You will still wear it, it shows more skin now,” Ignis laughed and swept Gladio’s feet out from under him, pinning him to the floor, dagger to his throat, “yield?”

  “Yeah, whatever, you got me this time,” Gladio grumbled and shoved Ignis back so he could get to his feet.

  They both turned at the sound of applause, “that was awesome,” Noct said as he came closer.

  Ignis introduced them to each other and Gladio gave a little bow, “taught him everythin’ he knows.”

  “You did not!” Ignis huffed indignantly.

  Gladio poked his tongue out and said his farewells, leaving Ignis standing in the middle of the room with Noct. 

  “I mean it, Iggy, that was amazing, you were a blur, could hardly track where you were,” Noct said in a tone of awe.

  “And that is as it should be, dagger work means getting in close, so being able to retreat quickly is rather vital,” he said twirling his daggers rather absentmindedly, Noct watching the flash of metal in his hands.

  “Do you use swords too?”

  “Yes, however I prefer daggers or polearms, they suit me better I think.”  He walked to the wall and placed his daggers in the holders there and turned back to find Noctis behind him.

  “How long have you been doing this?” he asked.

  “Ahh, about fifteen years, I believe.”  He smiled, “I was abysmal at first, took a long time before I could set Gladio on his ass, but very gratifying when I did the first time.”

  “I’ll bet, he’s freakin’ huge.”

  “He is rather, but he’s a teddy bear under all the bluff and bluster,” Ignis grinned, “just don’t let him know I said that,” he chuckled.

  Noctis threw his head back and laughed, “yeah not likely, he’d kick my ass.”

  “Ahh, yes, but his weakness is that he’s not so fast on his feet, just step out of the way, he is terrible for telegraphing his moves before he makes them.”

  “Yeah, sure, I’ll keep that in mind,” Noct said coming a little closer until he was standing directly in front of the taller man.  “You know, this is a good look on you,” he said, tone low and a little husky, trailing his fingers down Ignis’ bared biceps.  “But you look good in anything, especially nothing,” he murmured as his fingers curled in Ignis’ training shirt.

  “Hmmm, so do you,” Ignis replied and traced a long finger over exposed collarbones.  “Even my clothes.”  He bent his head and ghosted his lips over Noct’s.  His arms seemed to move of their own volition to wrap around the slim waist of his lover.  Noctis surged up and deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together, Ignis humming happily.  He pushed the smaller man away after a moment, it wouldn’t do to get carried away in here and he needed to shower and change.

  “I’ll be back in a moment,” he called out as he went through to the changerooms, finding Gladio dressing, in much the same attire as he’d worn in the arena.  Ignis started singing softly as he undressed and stepped under the spray.  He heard Gladio chuckle and raised an enquiring brow over his shoulder.

  “You seem awfully happy, Igs, anything to do with the cutie out there?”

  “Possibly,” he said and gave Gladio an enigmatic smile and the big man laughed heartily.

  “Fine, don’t tell me, it’s just nice seeing ya so happy is all.”

  “Thank you Gladio.”

  “And if the scratches on your back are any indication you make him pretty happy too,” Gladio chuckled again.

  “Eat my entire ass, you behemoth,” Ignis growled and threw a handful of water in his direction.

  “Nah, I’ll leave that to lover boy out there,” Gladio shot back as he avoided the splash of water.  Ignis flushed and turned back to finish his shower, choosing to ignore the sniggers of his training partner.  “Same time next week?”

  “Yes,” he answered curtly.

  “Get him to remove that stick up your ass while he’s down there, would ya.”

  “Gladiolus Amicitia, I will end you if you don’t shut up right this instant,” Ignis grumbled as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

  “You can try, see ya next week,” Gladio laughed as he left the changerooms.

  Ignis muttered darkly under his breath as he dried off, collecting his clothes and dressed.  He shoved his training gear into his bag and headed out to find Noctis talking to Gladio on the other side of the room.  Gods, what on Eos was he saying to his lover to make him blush like that.

  Gladio skipped out of the training room as Ignis came closer, flipping him off as he left.  Ignis shook his head ruefully and smiled at Noct, “I hope he wasn’t being crude.”

  “Nah, he was just asking if I do any of this sort of stuff, wanted to know if I was going to start some sort of training with you.”

  “Oh..?”

  “Yeah, kinda thinking about it, might be good to do something other than the usual gym stuff.”  Noct grinned up at him, “might be fun.”

  “Hmm, yes…although the distraction could be a little dangerous, perhaps Gladio himself would be a better partner for that.”  The longer he looked at Noctis the worse the idea of them training together became, they’d end up on the floor rutting against each other.  “However, I wouldn’t object to watching.”

  Noct gave him a full megawatt smile and Ignis blinked under the force of what he was feeling.

  “Let’s get you home, darling, before I decide to take you on the floor…and as pleasurable as that might be, it would be rather uncomfortable for anyone who walked in.”

  Noctis laughed and took his hand, “let’s go then.”

 

  Ignis had left only a few hours ago and Noctis was missing him already.  Gods, he was hopeless.  He’d thought about enticing him to stay, but thought better of it, not wanting to crowd him too much and come off as a needy mess.  Objectively he knew Ignis wouldn’t think of him like that, but he couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts.  Even though they had been together for several months now, he still would find himself wondering just what it was Ignis saw in him.  When he started thinking like this he’d retreat a little and Ignis would pull him back, kiss him and make him forget.  If he couldn’t have Ignis soothe him though he taken to calling Crowe to talk, or get Prom to distract him with a gaming session, and even started training with Gladio, although he’d asked him not to let Ignis know just yet, he wanted to surprise him when he was a little better.  It did feel good to be able to sort of defend himself, although he was a long way from being anywhere near Ignis’ level.  Gladio had told him he was doing well.  He tended to use a lighter sword than Gladio and had experimented with other blades, finding he was ok with the daggers and polearms, but swords were more comfortable.  Gladio had insisted he keep at it with different weapons talking about how sometimes you had to use what was on hand, you couldn’t rely on being able to grab what you were most comfortable with and that made a lot of sense to Noctis so he kept at it.  The martial arts side of things was something he was really enjoying.  Learning to block an attack had been intensely liberating and empowering.

  He thought that Ignis might suspect he was doing something different, the green-eyed man had been eyeing his form thoughtfully as of late, noting the change in his tone and flexibility.  He’d yet to say anything though.  It was another thing he loved about Ignis.  He never pushed.

  One thing that was bothering him was that he had been receiving texts from Axis.  They had started a few weeks after the incident in the café, at first apologetic, then becoming nastier as time wore on and Noct refused to answer, deleting them immediately after he read them.  Now he’d taken to deleting them before he opened them, knowing it was doing him no good to see what Axis had to say, his abusive behavior only sinking him into a depression and making his thoughts worse.  Ignis had noticed that too, and he’d told him of the messages.  Ignis had pursed his lips and nodded when Noct told him that he was ignoring them, taking him in his embrace and making him feel safe and loved.  The only thing he’d said about it was that he would support Noct should he wish to go to the authorities over it.  Ignis had called him brave.  He didn’t exactly feel that way, but he wanted to.  And the new-found confidence he had since training with Gladio made him feel that he was no longer so weak.  He’d not let Axis or anyone else make him feel so helpless ever again.  He was not worthless, or useless.  He was not a punching bag for someone else’s insecurities.  He was a worthwhile person, he deserved to be happy, he deserved to be loved and treated like he was loved and worthy of love.  His therapist had been drilling that into his head ever since he’d left Axis.  As she had said, Axis had wormed his way into his head, had essentially taught him to think the way he wanted.

  Prom said things a little more bluntly. 

  “Get that asshole’s shit outta your head.” 

  He could always count on Prompto to make him laugh, often until he was hugging his sides and bent double.  It felt great to laugh again, to be himself and enjoy life.  It helped push away the unease that had settled over him the last few days.  He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but when he went out he felt…odd.  He would find himself looking over his shoulder.

  When he was heading to a training session with Gladio he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched or followed and he tried to shut it off.  For the time he was with Gladio, he sweated it out of his system, learning a few new blocks and counter moves, how to disarm an opponent, how to use items close at hand as a weapon to protect himself and when he left to make his way home and wait for Ignis he was feeling empowered and the feeling had gone away.

  By the time Ignis came over to pick him up he was relaxed and calm, able to enjoy the Glaives set at Cor’s club, having a quick joke with Crowe before they went on.  He no longer sat in the corner booth, now seating himself at a little table at the side of the stage.  It was a great place to watch his boyfriend perform.  He was still completely entranced by Ignis on stage, the way his dulcet tone would make him shiver, the way he could lose himself as the music washed over him.  It didn’t matter what Ignis sang, not in the slightest, as long as he could listen, he was happy.  And the fact that Ignis was serious eye candy didn’t hurt either.  The gorgeous green-eyed man still got little slips of paper handed to him at the end of the set, Cor usually smirking as he handed them over, Libertus moaning about never getting any.  The more time he spent with the guys from the Glaives, the more he found himself liking them.  Luche was a bit of an arrogant ass, but he was still ok and Pelna was understated hilariousness.  Crowe and Libertus were like a joke tag team and then there was his sometimes snarky, pun-loving boyfriend.  The puns had come as a surprise and the worse they were the funnier Ignis thought them.  The way he’d smirk with that little quirk of his lips, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses, Noct had learned to read the sign of a woefully bad pun coming.  Prom thought he was so funny.  Noct would generally groan at the awful silliness his boyfriend was capable of, but he loved it really.  It was all part of Ignis’ charm.  There was so much more to him than sexy, gorgeousness, with a voice that could melt a person into a puddle of goo.  While he could be serious and controlled, he knew how to let loose which was a joy to watch.  And the man could cook, like seriously chef it up in the kitchen.  He made Noct feel ashamed of his complete lack of culinary skill.  But Ignis seemed to love feeding him, including actually feeding him.  The last time that had happened both men ended up in a creamy, cake covered mess, giggling on the floor of Ignis’ apartment.  It had been hot, the way Ignis had spoon fed him the cake, smearing the cream over his mouth only to lick it off, then Noct had scooped up a dollop of the cream and deposited it on Ignis’ nose.  That led to a bit of a food fight, Ignis retaliating with a handful of cake and cream, smearing it over Noct’s chest, the giving an indignant yelp when Noct dumped the last of it in his hair.  The wrestling match that resulted ended with them both panting and laughing on the floor, covered in cake, whipped cream dripping off them. 

  Noct smiled to himself at his table in the club thinking about how that incident had ended in the shower and with a very slow sensual wash.  Gods, he loved how Ignis made him feel.  It was glorious.  He’d never felt this way.  He wanted to tell Ignis, but something was holding him back, fear possibly.

  The way Ignis would look at him sometimes made his mouth water, the look of desire and caring mingled to have him a shaky mess, yet he knew he looked at Ignis the same way.  They spent so much time together, learning everything they could about one another.  Most nights would find themselves at each other’s homes, nights apart often spent texting each other.  He was amazed that they never ran out of things to talk about.  Sometimes Ignis would sit on the floor of his apartment, Noct beside him as he made a new set list, talking over which songs he thought might work, ones that he loved to sing, others that the green-eyed man preferred to listen to, songs that made him feel things.  Noct just loved to listen to his deep voice as he spoke, the accented tone thrilling him.  And when Ignis would sing just for him he would lay on the floor and stare at him.

  Watching him now, Noct got lost in his thoughts of Ignis, no doubt a ridiculously enraptured expression plastered all over his face, the way long deft fingers either wrapped around the microphone stand or tapped out the beat.  The way his mouth formed around the words, the way his throat moved.  The way his shirt fell open just enough for Noct to see the hint of his chest.  A chest that Noct loved to trace with his fingers, delighting in the little shiver Ignis would give, the laugh that poured out of the tall man when his fingers ghosted up his ticklish sides.

  When Ignis missed his que on stage during the final song of the night, the other Glaives looked at each other confused, Ignis’ green eyes fixed on a man at the bar and Noct spun in his seat to see what had his boyfriend so rattled.  He gasped loudly and stiffened.  No.

  Axis.

  What the fuck was he doing here?  Noct started to panic.  He turned back around, and his eyes met Ignis’ on stage.  Ignis inclined his head towards his dressing room and Noct got the message, slipping out of his seat and almost running backstage.  He shut himself in and paced the room, hearing the strains of the song as Ignis regained his control and sang.  Thank the Gods he would only have to wait a few minutes.

  When he heard the applause he knew Ignis would be with him in a moment and he halted his pacing, trying to calm the racing of his heart, his breath coming in pants, a sign he was well on the way to a full blown panic attack.  He was bent over trying to breathe when Ignis came rushing in, kneeling beside him and rubbing circles over his back.

  “It’s ok, darling, I don’t think he saw you and we can leave by the back door, I won’t let him hurt you, he can’t ever do that again,” Ignis murmured pulling him down into his lap.  They sat together on the floor of Ignis’ dressing room and Noct almost screamed when a knock sounded on the door.

  “It’s just me,” Crowe’s muffled voice came through the door.

  “Come in, Crowe…”  Ignis called out and held Noct closer as the door opened.

  “Iggy, what’s wrong?”

  “Noct’s ex, he’s at the bar, dark hair, leather jacket,” Ignis replied tersely and Noct could feel the emotions thrumming through him.  “Can you get the others to make sure he remains there while I take Noct away, I don’t think he knows Noct is here, but just to be sure…”

  “Of course…Noct, it’s gonna be ok, alright, Iggy will get you out of here,” Crowe whispered as she bent down and ran her fingers through his hair.  Noct opened his eyes and gave her a grateful glance.  She smiled at him reassuringly and closed the door behind her.

  “I shouldn’t be like this…” Noctis said brokenly as Ignis rocked him back and forth.

  “Hush now, you can be however you like.”  Ignis ran his hands over his back soothingly and lifted him up to his feet.  “Look at me, Noct, it’s going to be ok,” Ignis said raising his face up and Noct started to breathe easier as he looked up at Ignis.  “That’s it, come now, we’ll go to my place.”

  Noct nodded and Ignis collected his things, shoving his phone in his pocket and keeping his keys in his hand, wrapping his arm around Noct’s waist.  He steered him out through the maze of passages to the back door and they moved quickly to Ignis’ car.  Once settled in the passenger seat Noct let out a sigh of relief.  He glanced around the parking lot, making sure they weren’t followed and smiled thinly at Ignis when he felt the long-fingered hand grip his own.

  Once the door of Ignis’ apartment was closed behind them Noctis finally felt safe again. 

  “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Ignis’ chest, holding him tight.

  “None of that, darling, you have nothing to be sorry for, it was a shock to see him, perfectly understandable.”

  He felt a soft kiss placed in his hair and he smiled.  “Thanks, Iggy.”

  “Hmmm, a bath to relax, Noct?  Or bed?”

  “Yeah, a bath sounds great, as long as you join me,” he murmured and Ignis gave a little chuckle.

  “Of course,” his boyfriend said in a low tone that Noct knew well.

  He had to admit, the bath was heavenly, resting against Ignis’ chest as his hands stroked down his sides and over his stomach, lazy calming touches that had him tipping his head back to lean on Ignis’ shoulder.  He sighed deeply and let the warmth of Ignis and the water soothe him.

  “Better, darling?”

  “Mmmhmm,” he mumbled turning his head to press a kiss to Ignis’ jaw, his fingers curling with his lover’s over his stomach.  His next kiss fluttered over Ignis’ neck, right at the point that he knew his boyfriend loved.  He smiled at the little shiver and flicked his tongue out to lick at the damp skin.  He felt Ignis’ chest rise and fall faster and licked again, following it with little nibbles.  Ignis drifted his hands lower down under the water to trace over Noct’s hips, seductive light touches and Noct squirmed in pleasure.  He let out a shuddering moan when long fingers slipped over the head of his hardening cock.  “Oh Gods…” he moaned again when Ignis gripped his length and started to stroke. 

  Ignis tilted his head and met Noct’s mouth in a searing kiss, their tongues flicking together.  Noct twisted in his grasp, water sloshing over the edge of the bath as he ground their groins together and Ignis growled into his mouth as their cocks slipped against each other.  Ignis groped around behind him and felt for a bottle of bath oil, quickly coating his fingers and lifting Noct so that he could gain access to his ass, sliding a slickened finger over his rim and Noct shuddered at the touch.

  “Noct?” Ignis murmured thickly, and Noct knew what he was asking.

  “Yes, please, Ignis…I want you,” he answered, kissing Ignis deeply as he felt the first finger enter and caress his inner walls.  “Ohhh,” he moaned as another finger joined the first and they curled up to brush over his prostate.  He rocked down onto the fingers inside him seeking more and Ignis shifted him to straddle his thighs.  The fingers withdrew quickly and were soon replaced with the tip of Ignis’ cock.  His lover reached for the bottle again, coating his length and then he was pressing in.  The feel of Ignis without a condom was so blissful and intimate that Noct cried out and clutched at Ignis’ shoulders thrusting down to take him in completely. 

  “Noct…” Ignis groaned at the tightness, trying to hold still and let Noct adjust.  “Oh my Gods,” he murmured as he pulled back a little and then thrust slowly.  “So good…you feel so good.”

  The water sloshed around them as they rocked together, faster and faster, Ignis reaching down between their bodies to stroke Noctis’ cock. 

  “Not gonna last,” Noct moaned as he felt the familiar tightening of his stomach.  Ignis could only nod in response and their mouths met again, exchanging breaths, panting together.

  He clenched down on the cock inside him and Ignis grunted, thrusting harder, cock rubbing over that spot inside him sending him over the edge so quickly he hardly had time to warn Ignis.  He cried out hoarsely and Ignis drove up into him harder, spilling inside him hotly as Noct came over their stomachs and Ignis’ hand.  They rocked together, riding it out and slowing, Noct slumped over Ignis’ chest. 

  When Ignis slipped out of him, he kissed Noct again, a tender, leisurely kiss that expressed everything he wanted to say and Noct slid lower into the water.

  “That…was amazing,” was all he could say as he gazed up and into Ignis’ darkened green eyes.

  “Mmm, yes…it was.”  Ignis smiled at him, a slightly goofy grin that Noct knew well.  “We should probably shower and get into bed.”

  “Uh huh,” and he shifted onto his knees and then stood, letting the cooling water drip off him as he reached his hand down to assist Ignis to his feet.

  Once they showered, Ignis dried him off, and led him to the bed, slipping with him beneath the covers and curling himself around Noct’s form.

  “Noct…” Ignis said quietly, pressing kisses to his shoulder.  “I’ve never done that before.  No condom, I mean.”

  “Me either, Iggy, and I’m glad it was with you, I trust you,” he said as he twisted around to gaze into Ignis’ eyes.  He ran a finger over Ignis’ lips.  “I…I think…no, I know…I love you.”

  “Oh, Noctis, I love you too, so very much,” Ignis whispered and kissed him again.

 

  Ignis hummed to himself as he made his way up to Noct’s apartment.  He felt so light, so free, so completely in love.  And Noct loved him back.  Making love to Noctis had taken on a completely new meaning now.  And it felt so damned good without a condom, being able to feel each other totally.  Now he knew why people raved about it. 

  And last night, oh Gods, using his tongue to clean Noctis after he’d come deep inside him, licking up his own seed that trickled out of the reddened hole, Noct writhing on the bed above him, those delicious moans bringing back his arousal with a force he’d never expected.  They were insatiable.  And then Noct taking him and returning the favour.  It was debauched, salacious bliss and he couldn’t get enough of it.  He wanted it every day.

  Ignis paused and frowned, perhaps…perhaps he should ask Noct about them moving in together.  It was the next logical step, even though they’d not been together all that long.  Although he knew how he felt and he didn’t want to be apart, didn’t want to have to wake up alone any more, they were already spending most of their nights at each other’s places.  He stopped at the elevator, he was early, he had time to do something special, and if he was going to do this he wanted to make it memorable, mark it someway.

  He thought furiously as he turned around and hurried back out of the building, flowers wouldn’t cut it, he felt it called for something better than that.  A dinner?  No.  Something for Noctis to keep.  Yes, that seemed more appropriate.  He looked around as he left the building and his eyes rested on a jeweler across the street.  That presented an interesting prospect. 

  He crossed the street, dodging traffic and avoiding other pedestrians.  The calm, cool interior of the store made him settle.  This was an excellent idea.  He knew Noct wasn’t ostentatious, he had a lovely watch that he hardly ever wore, so that wasn’t on the agenda and a ring, a ring held other connotations that they definitely weren’t ready for.  That made him think.  He could see them heading there…eventually, but not yet.  It did make him smile to himself and he startled when a salesperson approached, clearing her throat delicately to get his attention.

  “Can I help you, sir?” the young lady smiled at him hopefully.

  “Ahh, perhaps, I am looking for something special.  Nothing over the top, just to mark an occasion.”

  “For someone special, sir?”

  “Yes, very special,” Ignis blushed a little and the young lady smiled at him indulgently.

  “Male or female?”

  “For my boyfriend, he doesn’t wear any jewelry, but I think something small would be alright.”  He followed her further into the store past displays of rings and watches.

  “Perhaps a pendant, something elegant and simple?”

  “Yes, that could work,” Ignis said as he looked down into the display of chains and pendants, “silver, I think.”  Ignis pointed to a fine silver chain, “that I think, but with something else as well.”

  The salesperson unlocked the cabinet and retrieved the chain that Ignis had indicated and handed it to him.  He let it slip over his fingers and imagined it hanging around Noct’s neck, the length seemed right and he nodded, handing it back to her.  He gazed back down at the pendants and a little silver tag-like pendant took his eye.  It had a charm for bravery and courage engraved on the surface.  He looked over the others, yet his eyes kept going back to the simple little piece of silver.

  “Anything you see that appeals, sir?”

  “Yes, I do believe so, that one,” he indicated the one that he was drawn to and she smiled.

  “Good choice sir, the charm for bravery is also imbued with protection for the wearer.”  She reached in and picked it up, placing it on the counter with the chain.  Locking the cabinet back up, she undid the clasp on the chain and slid the charm on to it, holding it up for Ignis to inspect again.  He smiled and nodded.  “Would you like it gift wrapped?”

  “Please.”  He followed her to another counter and chose a simple paper for the little box to be wrapped in and grinned when she held up a little silver bow to stick to the top.

  Once it was wrapped and paid for she handed it to him in a little bag, “I hope your boyfriend likes it,” she said.

  “I do too, thank you for your help.”  Ignis clutched the little bag and headed back to Noct’s apartment building.  He checked his phone and saw that he was still early.  He chuckled, Noct wouldn’t be surprised, he had commented on Ignis’ penchant for being timely and punctual.  When he crossed back to the same side of the street as Noct’s building he spied a bottleshop and decided to grab some wine. 

  It only took him a few minutes to pick a decent vintage in a red that he’d seen Noct drink before, telling Ignis he had really liked it.  Purchases in hand he made his way inside and headed back to the bank of elevators.  The ride up only took a few moments and he stepped out feeling buoyant.  As he made his way along the hallway to Noct’s door he frowned, he could hear shouting, starting to run as he recognised Noct’s voice.  He stopped outside the door, and heard another voice, low and condescending in tone.

  “I don’t want you here, just get out!” Noct’s voice came through the door and Ignis’ eyes went wide, he could hear fear in his lover’s tone, panic.

  “Think I give a shit what you want, you little whore, who is he?”

  Ignis heard a thump and a pained cry from Noct, he dropped his packages to the floor beside the door and tried to open it.  Locked.  Another thump and an angry growl from whoever was tormenting Noctis.  The low rumble of words that Ignis couldn’t make out.

  Then Noct’s voice again, “fuck you, he’s my boyfriend, you asshole, he knows how to treat a person, not like you.”  Another thump and Ignis shoved against the door trying to force it open at Noct’s cry.  Ignis rammed his shoulder against the door and heard the splintering of wood, the lock was giving way.  He changed tactics and kicked the door, close to the lock, hearing another splintering and the door was almost giving way.  One last kick and it flew open, pieces of wood flying into the apartment.  He raced inside, and his presence distracted Axis who had Noct pinned against the kitchen counter, gun pointed at his temple. 

  Noct took the opportunity to twist away as Axis’ eyes shifted to Ignis as he stalked closer.

  Noct shoved his elbow into Axis’ stomach and the gun skittered across the floor, Ignis pouncing on it as Noctis stomped down hard on his assailant’s foot.

  “You little bastard,” Axis growled and made to grab at Noctis again, Noct spinning and blocking with his arm.  Ignis kicked the gun further out of Axis’ possible grasp and gaining his lover’s abuser’s attention again.  Noct reached across the counter to the knife block and drew out a large knife, tossing it to Ignis before he spun and swept Axis’ legs out from under him with swift kick.  Axis hit the floor hard and rolled away as Noct tried to kick him again, kneeling as he felt a knife pressed to his throat.

  “Don’t move.”  Ignis pressed the knife closer, letting the blade dig into the skin.  He looked up at Noct who was breathing heavily, bruise blooming on his cheek, a cut bleeding on his lip.  “Are you alright, love?” he asked reaching down to grab Axis’ arm and twist up behind his back and hold him still.

  Noct swiped at the cut on his lip, smearing blood across his face and nodded.  “I think so, baby,” Noct said quietly.

  “In my pocket, my phone, call the authorities and get them here to collect this piece of scum,” Ignis tilted his head down towards the pocket that contained his phone.  Noct circled around well out of Axis’ reach and from behind slid his hand in and grabbed it.  He moved away again and dialed.

  Noct spoke to the dispatcher quietly and Ignis pressed his knee into Axis’ back and pushed him to the floor, kneeling on him and watching Noct pace back and forth.  He heard his boyfriend giving details and pressed his knee in further when Axis struggled. 

  “I said, don’t move,” Ignis growled, his voice low and threatening.

  “Fuck you!” Axis spat and struggled again.  Ignis slid the knife back to the man’s throat and dug the point in, just enough to prick the skin and Axis stilled.  “Enjoying my little whore?  Is he still a pathetic fuck?  Is he still a whiney little bitch?”

  “This coming from the coward who has to make himself feel better by hurting others, I ought to castrate you.” Ignis murmured in the man’s ear, pricking the skin of his throat again.

  “Ignis?  Are you ok?” Noct spoke from the kitchen.

  “Yes, love, do you happen to have something we can restrain him with?  I’d rather not touch him any longer than necessary.”  The disgust vehement in his tone and Noct nodded, searching through drawers.

  “Will cable ties do?” Noct called out from the hallway.

  “Perfect, Noct, strap two together for his wrists and another two for his ankles.”  Ignis manhandled Axis’ wrists into position and Noct slipped the makeshift tie over them, tightening it quickly.  “Thank you, darling, I’ll do his feet.  Can you fetch me something to gag him with, his voice offends me.”

  Noct scrambled back to his feet and raced to the bedroom, returning with a pillowcase that he twisted and Ignis tied it around the man’s head, gagging him.  He rolled him towards the wall out of the way and so that he was facing it.  Once he was sure Axis was secure, he moved towards Noct, placing the knife and gun on the counter.  He gently gathered Noct into his arms and enfolded him, kissing his bruised cheek.

  “Are you sure you’re alright, my love?”  He stroked the bruise and inspected the cut on his lip.

  “Yeah, baby, he jumped me when I opened the door…I tried to slam it shut, but…” Noct slumped against him and Ignis shushed him gently.

  “You did wonderfully, my love, I saw you twist away, you disarmed him long enough for me to subdue him.”

  “Gladio’s been teaching me, and I tried to remember everything, but it happened so fast.”

  Ignis chuckled, “I thought I recognised a few moves, well done, darling.”  Ignis remember the things he’d left in the hallway by the door, “come with me for a moment,” he said leading Noct to the front door, “I apologise for your door, love.”  He bent down and retrieved the bottle and little bag, motioning to the curious neighbours that everything was under control.  They stayed near the door to wait and from this position Ignis could keep an eye on Axis trussed up on the floor. 

  “Don’t worry about it, Iggy, I’m just glad you were here.”  Ignis could feel Noct trembling, most likely from shock.  He pulled him closer to keep him warm and safe.

  Once Axis was removed and the two men gave their statements, Ignis called the building’s maintenance department and explained what had happened.  They assured him the door would be repaired quickly.  Noct sat quietly on the couch, head down, blanket around his shoulders.  Ignis decided that they would go back to his apartment, so he headed to Noct’s bedroom and packed a few things for him.  When he walked back into the lounge Noct was shaking uncontrollably and tears were falling over his cheeks.  He dropped the bag and lifted Noct into his lap.

  “Oh, darling, let it out, I’m here,” he murmured into Noct’s hair and the smaller man shuddered as he released all the tension he’d been trying to hold back.  He was still holding Noct as the maintenance crew arrived.  They handed a new set of keys to Ignis who slipped them in his pocket.

  “Is it ok if we leave, can you set the lock when you finish?” Ignis asked and one of the workmen nodded, shooting him a sympathetic glance as he bundled Noct and his bag out the door, bottle of wine slid inside, little bag with his gift slung over his wrist.

  It wasn’t the time to be thinking of anything but caring for Noct right now.


End file.
